As The Seasons Change
by ICanOnlyBeMe
Summary: Ara Malfoy's first year at Hogwarts. When she and James S. Potter get sorted into the same house, a strange friendship occurs. Hogwarts is in a time of need and these two and their friends may be the unlikely heroes. Next generation of marauders. Novella
1. Daughter of a Death Eater

---Important to read--

_This fanfic will be written much like a novel, so settle in to read lots since romance won't exactly burst into R-rated content when they are 11, it'll take time. It also starts in 2015, 2 years before the dh epilogue takes place. Lastly, I'm acting as if this is a continuation of Rowling's books, so just about all of the character are canon-see the trivia at the bottom of each page for more info._

Larger summary-

Ara Malfoy, oldest child and only daughter of Draco Malfoy is starting her first year. Through a stroke of luck and a bit strategic thinking (on the sorting hat's part), she ends up in the same house as Harry Potter's oldest son, James. She finds Hogwarts a divided place and together with her friends, she must strive to help Hogwarts become united or the wizarding world may be doomed as a new evil approaches. The marauders all over again.

There will be friendship, young love, new staff members to meet, a flying car from the past, centaurs that read the stars, quidditch, the restricted section in the library, the marauder's map, Fawkes the phoenix, Fluffy, a bit of humor, a bit of angst, a bit of romance, a bunch of magic, and good old Hogwarts.

* * *

**Just read until chapter 3 (or _just_ get** **past chapter 1), if you don't like it by then, go ahead and give up.**

* * *

On the top step of the staircase, she teetered back and forth, considering how best to approach the delicate subject to her father. She bit her lips nervously, fidgeting in the shadows. Oh why, oh why, did she have to be such a coward? And then, she had to remind herself there were reasons she feared things outside the safety of this house.

"Ara," a man's voice called to her, causing her to emit a small gasp, effectively knocking her out of her daydreaming.

She hadn't been aware he'd heard her approach, she could have sworn she'd made next to no noise. And how'd he know it was her? But, then again, _this_ was her father she was talking about.

Still undecided on how to bring up the subject, she slowly descended the stairs, her footsteps echoing across the polished marble. Her forlorn little figure edged closer to the chair turned to the fireplace, watching the man who occupied it open his dark eyes and smile fondly at her.

"Awake still I see," he said, opening his arms and pulling her gently onto his lap, smoothing a quilt over her legs. "Nervous about tomorrow?" he guessed and she nodded against his chest, feeling childish about being coddled. She was almost 12 for Merlin's sake, but instead of getting up, she allowed herself to relax in the familiar scent of his skin and the warmth of his embrace nevertheless.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice softer this time, readjusting himself so they were almost cheek to cheek, staring into the flickering fire.

She mumbled an answer into the quilt sheepishly. "Oh, you said you're in love with a dancing bear?" her father joked with a chuckle, provoking Ara to turn up the corners of her mouth and snuggle closer.

The pair watched the flames in the fireplace slowly die down as he waited patiently for her to summon the courage to re-answer his question. "I,... I don't want," here, her voice wavered momentarily, " I don't want to go. To Hogwarts. I just," her chin trembled and the burning sensation of tears could be felt peaking out from behind her closed lids. "I want to stay here, with you, and mom."

She looked up at him, a tear threatening to dribble down her cheek and he laughed softly, shaking his head. "Honey,..." he began slowly, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts to even think about you leaving me. Last year I let it pass and I let you stay, but you'll be 12 in two days and I can't postpone school for you any longer." He laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head, pausing in thought.

She nodded grimly, foregoing control and letting the rogue tear drip down. She knew it had been a lost cause anyway. He wiped away the tear, tilting her chin up until she defiantly met his eyes. "No matter what people say, just remember to keep your chin up," he said firmly, his own eyes betraying the worry residing within. "You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of," he added as an afterthought, hugging her closer.

For several minutes they sat like that, him gazing into the flames, reminiscing she guessed about his own time at Hogwarts, and her running her fingertips along the black swirls of the faded death mark tattooed across her father's arm.

* * *

And so, here she was at King's Cross Station, trailing after her parents through a mess of annoyingly loud muggles, pushing a cart toward platform nine and three quarters. She wondered if she could make a run for it, just stop walking and disappear into the crowds. And do what? There was nowhere for her to go. But thinking about what was awaiting her at Hogwarts, she gulped unconsciously, fear bubbling in her stomach.

She stuck her hand in the pocket of her jeans and retrieved her wand, holding it close to herself protectively to keep it out of sight of the muggles milling about. She shouldn't have bothered, they were oblivious to anything out the ordinary.

Nine and a quarter inches of flexible willow wood with a core of threstral's tail hair. Just feeling it in her grasp cheered her a bit. Sure, being able to not have to face Hogwarts for another year would have been nice, but the fact that at least it would not be yet _another_ year without magic might be the factor that made it bearable. Her mouth formed a half-hearted smile all of its own at the thought.

She caught sight of a similiar wizarding family beside them, complete with cart and an owl and dressed oddly in mixmatching muggle clothes. The mother eyed the backs of her parents, seemed to recognize the silvery blond hair of her father, and curled her lips back in anger, and then amusement.

Not knowing what exactly was so funny, Ara adopted a quizzical look upon her childish face. Adults were so strange. The woman then turned her eyes to the little blond girl beside them, her grin disappearing completely, replaced by a stare of malicious intent.

Ara was glad that she had walked along behind her parents, inhibiting their ability to protect her from the hateful glare she received. She didn't want her father to get that look in his eye, the one where he was regretting ever having a family because it meant subjecting them to judgement, over and over again, from people who did not know his story, their story. She hated making him feel guilty and had always tried to deal with the preudice on her own.

While she didn't consider herself particularly intelligent, she understood what the looks had meant for some time now. Instead of actual brilliance, Ara instead was gifted with a need to be informed, a decent memory, and an intuitive look on the world. By the time she was nine, the age Scorpius was now, she had read dozens of books about the Second Wizarding War and her family's part in it.

For months afterward, she had hated her father, barely able to disguise her disgust from him. And then, slowly, very slowly, her resolve had thinned and her intuitive nature had taken over.

Draco Malfoy was not the same man he had been in his youth and was certainly not the villain painted by the media fanatics a decade and a half later. He had an air of humility about him, a forgiving nature, a quick wit (which she had undoubtedly inherited from him), and a loving heart. And because of that, she would stand by him through the unending discrimination no matter what. She loved him as a daughter loves a father, regardless of who he had once been.

Since she was the oldest of the family, she was used to the scathing looks by now. Caelum and Scorpius were still too young to understand that people acted differently towards them, hateful towards them, and for that, she was glad. One day they'd understand, but it wouldn't have to be today.

Her father had disappeared with Caleum and Astoria Malfoy smiled down at Ara warmly for a quick moment before clasping hands with Scorpius. "Alright, our turn," she told him softly, before turning to her daughter.

"Can you manage by yourself?" her mother asked. After receiving a confirming, if rather glum nod, her mother and brother began walking directly towards the brick wall separating the platforms 9 and 10. Ara followed after a moment, looking back over her shoulder and casting one long challenging eye-to-eye death glare at the witch, which seemed to surprise the old hag, and then turned her back and confidently passed directly through the wall illusion and onto platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

Trivia/Author's Notes-

~Like Canon Draco and Scorpius, Ara and Caelum (her brother) are named after constellations. Her name means altar while his means chisel, or Cæla Sculptoris, the sculptor's chisel.

~In an interview with Rowling, Malfoy supposedly married a woman named Astoria Greengrass, sister to Daphne Greengrass a pureblood Slytherin who I think was in Harry's year. I doubt she was a death eater, so I won't write her as one.

~No, Malfoy never went to Azkaban. Just giving you a heads up. In an interview with Rowling, none of the Malfoys ever went because of their last moment alliance switch.

~The death mark is faded. Check harry potter wiki or fan sites. Supposedly they fade when they're not active and since Voldemort is dead, they sure aren't active. ;)

Ok, that's about it, hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated (yay) but so not mandatory. If you have any questions, be sure to ask. I'll answer as well as I can. ;D


	2. Family of Heroes

_Forgive me, this is an introductory chapter, not much of anything. It explains most of the Weasleys and where they are now. (sort of) Also, at the bottom of the page I will explain things you may be unaware of/ give expanations for other things. Cheerio!_

* * *

Ara closed her eyes as she passed throught the illusion, reopening them as the sounds of the muggle world faded. Spread out before her, like a majestic sphinx, lay a gleaming train, puffing out pale smoke that partially obscured the platform and swirling around the legs of the throng of waiting witches and wizards.

She must have stood there for several moments bewildered at the intense beauty of the massive train, actually entertaining the idea that her time at Hogwarts might not be so bad. Her father's voice floated back to her, "Ara?"

She closed her mouth, which she hadn't even noticed had opened of its own accord at her amazement, probably causing her to look like a fish out of water she thought with a grimace. "Coming," she called to the misty form of her family, tearing her eyes away from the glorious maroon train. She hurried forward and knotted her hand into the material of Draco's iron grey trench coat.

Draco looked down laughingly, "Almost lost you there," he said chuckling. "I remember the first time I saw the Hogwarts Express. And," he patted her head,"I almost got hit by someone going through the wall behind me because I hadn't moved." He raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

"No," she replied with a wince, remembering the woman who would have been glad to "accidentally" run her over with the cart. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. She gazed up at him. "It's just, kind of bigger than I expected." He smiled at that.

"Let's hurry so you can find a good seat," her mother chimed in to their conversation, already heading in the direction of one of the coach cars.

* * *

Farther down platform nine and three quarters, James Sirius Potter was gazing in utter rapture at the gigantic maroon train before him, gold letters emblazoned across the side, proudly declaring it the Hogwarts Express. Next to him was his brother Albus Severus Potter, a good two years younger and several inches shorter, his green eyes as wide as saucers, as he stared up at the train admiringly, his face mirroring his brother's.

James adopted a smirk and nudged his brother roughly. "You look like a bug with your eyes popping out like that."

The little boy was forced to take a few steps to the side to avoid falling and turned to his mother. "Mom, can't I go?" he whined up at Ginny Potter, his eyes pleading.

She gave a sympathetic smile to her son," It's not your turn yet. But don't worry," she continued, as he gave her a hurt look, "It'll be here before you know it and then you can join your brother and cousins." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Speaking of which..." she didn't finish her thought, instead glimpsing the telltale sign of multiple red-haired individuals coming their way. Ginny gave a friendly wave with the hand not being tugged on by her daughter Lily and the clan of a dozen or so Weasleys returned it, creating a sea of waving arms, causing stares all down the platform. The Potter boys rushed towards them in anticipation of seeing their family.

"Oh Ginny! It's good to zee you again," Fleur Weasley, the first to reach her, said in a rush, her French accent surfacing momentarily.

Fleur Weasley looked stunning, as per usual, her hair done up in a bun at the nape of her neck and twin circles of rosy color showing in her cheeks. She grinned at Lily, who echoed her mother's ginger hair and bright brown eyes. "And Lily! You're as pretty as a flower." The little girl beamed up at her aunt, showing a missing front tooth.

Bill strode forward, his arms laden with an owl cage and gave Ginny a one-armed hug, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Sis," he greeted, looking around through the haze of smoke.

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's putting James' luggage in one of the train carriages." She gestured to one of the cars and Bill instantly strode off, the cage in one hand, and one of the girls' suitcases in another.

Victoire and Dominique Weasley, daughters of Fleur and Bill, appeared on their mother's left side, both obviously gifted with the stunning allure of their quarter Veela mother.

Victoire, or Vicky as the family had come to call her, was returning to Hogwarts for her 5th year and her stawberry blond hair was almost to her waist. Dominique, or Minnie as she preferred, was beginning her 2nd year and her golden blond hair was cut appropriately short in preparation for the quidditch season (she had been raving about tryouts for months). Both girls exhibited the breathtaking blue eyes both of their parents possessed.

"And Louis?" Ginny questioned, not seeing their youngest child.

"Oh," Fleur began handing a suitcase to each of the girls, who accordingly trudged over to the waiting Express with their luggage. "He's at his grandparents. Keeping them busy no doubt." She gave Ginny a helpless shrug. "He'z a boy. He rather enjoys it when the girls are gone. At least Molly and Arthur will have ze company."

Harry had returned, flanked by Bill who helped Fleur with the rest of the baggage. Ginny clasped her husband's hand in her own. He squeezed it back in a comforting gesture, his green eyes staring into her brown. "He'll be fine," he whispered so only she could hear. After being married for more than 14 years, the man could practically read her mind.

"I know, but I can't help but be worried," she confessed quietly, her eyes wandering to where James was talking animatedly to Freddie Weasley, another first timer to Hogwarts. Not far off was George Weasley and his wife Angelina, their former schoolmate and fellow DA member.

Angelina, originally Angelina Johnson, was similiarly being tugged on by her daughter Roxanne, much as Ginny was being tugged on by Lily. Their eyes met and both gave an understanding smile before Angelina knelt beside her daughter and Ginny followed, kneeling to her own daughter's level.

Lily was the spitting image of her mother, much like how Albus was the mirror image of his father. Her hair was a vivid chestnut against her fair, freckled skin. Her eyes were pools of a pretty color, like a leaf in autumn that had dried and lost its color, only to become the soft, natural brown of the earth. And, at that particular moment those eyes were brimming with tears.

Harry joined his daughter and wife, kneeling so as to see eye to eye with the little girl. "Lily?" he asked gently, "What's the matter?"

She blinked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't want James to go," she sputtered quietly.

Pulling her into his arms, Harry stood up, cradling her to his chest. "I know Lils, I don't want to let him go either, but one day it'll be your turn and you wouldn't want us holding you back, would you?" She shook her head glumly, another tear following the first. "Tell you what," Harry said, putting her back on her feet. "Let's go find that brother of yours and see if we can give you a little tour of the train. It's a quarter till 11, so I think we have plenty of time." He held out a hand which she took, a small smile dancing across her features.

Ginny watched them disappear in James' and Fred's direction, before she turned to look for Percy, the last brother with kids of the Hogwarts age whom she hadn't spied yet. Looking around, she spotted a family of blonds and almost gasped out loud.

Draco Malfoy appeared lightly aged, less magificently dressed, and far less superior than he had from his childhood. At least from a distance. She had heard that the Malfoy family had reformed their ways and that they had come across bad times. Few slytherins would interact with them, viewing them as traitors, and few in the other three houses wanted to associate with the ex-death eater and attempted assassin. She had heard rumors that he had had to subject himself to the muggle work market and had raised his family almost as if they were muggles themselves.

She shook her head disbelievingly. She hadn't believed the rumors. There was no way that the boy she had known in Hogwarts could or would ever be a muggle sympathizer. And now, looking at the family of five, she saw the thread of truth she had never fully inspected. Among the wizards or witches milling about and telling their families goodbye, theirs was by far one of the most normally dressed. Unlike the magical community who tried, rather unsuccessfully, to impersonate the muggle world, the Malfoys could have been any family out on platform nine or ten (or any normal number) and blended in perfectly.

A lot had changed in the last decade and a half she realized.

Her eyes swept over the family, noting Draco Malfoy, his wife Astoria who had been in her year, the boy Al's age with hair as blond as Draco, and their other son, the boy younger than Lily whose hair was already turning dark in contrast to his family's signature color. But, what drew her attention the most was the girl. A pale, sickly complexion paired with long, gently waving platinum blond hair framed her heart-shaped face, causing her to look a bit ghostly. She had a straight, if rather pointed, nose, a thin set of pale pink lips, intelligent smoky green grey eyes that were downcast at the moment, and a stubborn, pointed chin.

She couldn't have looked anymore like her father unless she had been born his son rather than his daughter. That, and the green-grey eyes (which Ginny guessed she had gotten from her mother's emerald ones and her father's grey) were the sole difference between the two.

Feeling eyes on her, she realized the youngest boy, the one with dark hair, had been watching her and she nervously smiled at the little one before resuming her search for Percy.

She spotted him in the distance with his wife and two daughters and began walking over. Audrey, his muggle-born and non-magical wife waved excitedly to her, grinning, before mouthing a quick "hello" and then "goodbye". She then picked up a suitcase in each arm and began walking towards the looming train with the eldest daughter Molly trailing after her with an owl cage.

Ginny couln't help but grin at her sister-in-law's antics. She had liked Audrey right from the get-go. She loosened her brother up and relaxed him. She was kind, humurous, friendly, and pretty to boot.

After the second wizarding war and the death of his brother, Percy had broken down, blaming himself for Fred's death. Audrey, a muggle whom Harry had explained worked in therapy (some strange muggle practice of talking out one's demons, which really hadn't make any sense to Ginny, although she had to admit it had worked for Percy), had helped him through the tough times.

Almost a year and a half after his last treatment, he had asked her to marry him. She had eagerly said yes and had been warmly welcomed by Arthur and Molly Weasley, of whom the former always bombarded her with questions of muggle inventions and concepts. Besides being openly welcomed by the parents of the groom, she had also been welcomed into the magical community and had taken the drastic changeover quite well.

Percy had noticed his wife's behavior and his attention shifted onto his sister. "Ginevra!" he cried, wrapping her in a hug as soon as she was witin reaching distance. Oh yeah, Audrey had definitely changed Percy for the better. Or maybe he just took on more Freddish characteristics after the Battle of Hogwarts. Either way, she liked this Percy better than the stuffy, rigid, and overbearing brother she had once known.

"It's good to see you too," she said, pulling away after a few moments. "And," she turned to Lucy, their daughter, "It's good to see you too. You know, next year it'll be your turn."

Lucy had the red hair of her father, bright pumpkin orange, and his bright blue eyes as well. Freckles danced across her darkly sunkissed complexion as she smiled. "I can't wait," she responded eagerly, her eyes lighting up as if someone had lit a flame behind them.

Molly, their oldest daughter was arm in arm with Fleur's daughter, her cousin Minnie (Dominique), a fellow second year. Unlike Lucy, Molly had few of her father's features, her hair a deep auburn brown like her mother's and her eyes an almost matching shade of russet brown. In contrast to Lucy's myriad of freckles, Molly's tanned skin was completely freckle-free like Audrey's as well.

Molly and Minnie, while close before Hogwarts, had become best friends the year before. The cousins were alike in personality, and both were looking forward to Gryffindor quidditch tryouts, having practiced all summer long and talked of little else. They reminded her of herself, and Ginny smiled at the pair.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded the two minute warning, and Ginny hurriedly waved goodbye to her brothers' families before going in search of Harry and her kids.

* * *

Author's notes/trivia--------importanto to read, just takes a moment and is kind of interesting

__

~Charlie is not seen here because according to a Rowling interview about the next gen, he alone didn't have kids. Go figure. (who needs kids when you can have dragons?) ;)

~Ron and Hermione are not seen here because their kids, Rose and Hugo aren't old enough. Sorry, but the epilogue of DH takes place in 2017 and its Rose's 1st year. She older than her brother, and my fanfic takes place in 2015, so there's no way either kid is old enough yet. You may see them later, hint hint.

~The Weasley grandparents aren't here because I'm lazy. And they're old. X). We may see them later though.

~Yes, I made Percy's wife a muggle. I'm sorry, don't kill me. She is canon though (not the muggle part). Rowling stated Percy marries a woman named Audrey and they have two daughters, Molly and Lucy. Her background is unknown, so I thought it'd be fun to throw the muggle bit in. She and her daughters are canon, I repeat, canon, so don't kill me because she isn't Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend when he attended Hogwarts.

~Victoire, Dominique, Louis, and of course Fleur are all canon as well. Not in books (for 2 of the 3 kids), but in next gen interviews.

~Teddy Lupin is not present because he lives with his grandmother (canon and in epilogue), who I have decided has moved to Hogsmeade. Can you blame her? Her daughter, son-in-law, husband, and most of her family (the Blacks) like Sirius, are all dead. She has one person left, and that is Teddy, so when he goes to Hogwarts, she moves nearby to see him on weekends and such. And... according to an interview with Rowling (I have lots of those up my sleeve hehe), not everyone takes the train. Kids who live in Hogsmeade just walk up to the castle. You'll see him sooner or later, don't worry.

~And yes, George married Angelina Johnson. Completely canon, so don't bother hating me. Just imagine that the two bonded over their love (in a friend and brotherly way) of Fred and that brought them together. And, their kids Roxanne and Fred are canon as well, accordingly to Rowling interviews and such. Sorry I didn't describe them well yet but you know Angelina, and out of all the Weasleys who attend Hogwarts, Fred is the only one in James' year, so you'll have lots of descriptions later because he is one of my main characters, unlike the others who are secondary characters.

~Lastly, I hope you enjoyed it a bit, ;) ................through brainwashing! and bribes! lol


	3. Make New Friends

_Yay, I got more reviews. Although, I'm pretty sure its becuz I (unitentionally) guilted you guys cuz i said I only had one reviewer (i was happy i got 1). Either way, I actually danced around happily afterwards and got intently writing._

_~Thanks to voldyismymother, yes, I do like your name, although I honestly didn't get it for like an hour. Seriously. Thats how slow my brain works. ;) but then it totally hit me and I laughed so yes...lol. Thnx 4 the review, I'm glad you liked and I did post soon, ;D_

_~A thank you to Morzan's Elvish Daughter. Your comment made me laugh just because I had been glad to just get one, and now 4, but you thought it was sad. The author's notes are now separated. Sorry it wasn't like that b4, but this is my first fanfic, and I just 4got. ;( forgive? lol_

_~And to my loyal reviewer a one miss lovely rubber boots, I have to give a huge thank you. I'm really happy you liked the character development becuz I surprised myself and liked it too (my biggest critic is myself). I'm finally getting into the writing mode. This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope every chapter I write gets a little bit better than the last and your comment proved that, so thanks ;)_

~Lastly, I totally apologize. This chapter is sort of another introductory thing (again), but I just want to get it in my reader's heads who everyone is beore jumping into the plot and tossing around names.

~Enjoy! and reviews are so appreciated- if youre a writer on here, you understand that one good review can make your day.

* * *

The whistle sounded shrilly across the platform, causing a commotion as last minute goodbyes were said and the last of the baggage was put aboard hurriedly. Ara hugged her little brothers tightly, kissing one and then the other on the head, the pinprick of tears felt behind her eyes.

No, she wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong. For herself, her family, and most importantly, her father. She managed a smile at her mother, who leaned down, tears in her own eyes and wrapped her only daughter in a bone crushing hug. "We'll write to you every single day," she whispered fiercely into Ara's ear, moving a stray hair out of her daughter's eyes. "I'll miss you so much," she finished, releasing her slowly and standing up.

Her parents shared an understanding look and Draco Malfoy turned his back to Ara, fiddling with something in Astoria's bag she couldn't see. After a moment, he turned, his hands cupped around something. Her mother and brothers began moving back into the crowds.

"I know that you're scared of going to a place so far from home, with people you have never met before," Draco smiled down at his only daughter, his eyes glassy, "So, your mother and I thought it might be easier if you had a friend along for the ride." He knelt to her level and opened his hands.

It was a kitten. Soft, fuzzy black fur covered its small body and huge blue eyes peered up at her. It was so small, her father's hands dwarfed the little thing easily. Bracing itself on its feeble legs, its tail sticking out for balance, it sniffed in Ara's direction, its little pink nose breathing in her smell. Her hands reached out and she stroked its head softly, reveling in delight as the creature licked a finger.

"Just think of him as an early birthday present. We may not be there tomorrow, but..." Draco gently deposited the kitten into her waiting hands and she coddled him to her chest. "This little guy will be there to wish you a happy birthday."

Platform nine and three quarters was bare of most of the kids by now, except the ones much too young for Hogwarts. Students of all ages were sticking their heads out windows and waving their arms frantically at the relatives and friends who had come to see them off.

The painful prick of warm tears could be felt again behind her eyes as she realized that this was it, she was leaving for Hogwarts, there was no turning back. She'd be far from home for the first time, and, all by herself . The little black furball of a kitten had begun a gentle purring against her chest and she looked down. Well, not alone at least.

Draco offered her a hand and she clutched it with the one not firmly holding the kitten to her body. Together they walked to an open doorway of one of the train cars.

She paused on the first step and turned back. "Thank you," she said in a whisper, forcing a smile on her face. She had to be brave, she had to be strong, for him.

"Ara," Draco wrapped her in a tight hug, being careful with the kitten's placement. "I can't even express in words how much I'm going to miss you." He leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Make friends, get good grades, and.." he paused before adding, "Remember to keep your chin up." She had been looking at her feet at that moment, but at that, she looked up, raising her chin in determination. "Good girl," he said with a smile.

"I love you," she murmured, blinking her eyes to fend off the traitorous tears.

The whistle blew again, a sign the train was leaving.

"I love you too. More than you can ever imagine. Your mother, your brothers, and l will be counting the days till you come home." With his last words, Draco Malfoy stepped away from the doorway and back into the crowds, never letting his eyes leave his daughter's.

She waved to him and to her mother and brothers who were farther away. Her mother and Scorpius recipocrated the gesture, while Caelum looking on inquisitively as to what all the fuss was about.

"Be sure to give him a name. He didn't come with one," her father called to her and she nodded, remembering the kitten in her grasp and absentmindedly pet his head.

The train was moving now, inch by inch, but slowly gathering speed. Turning her back on the crowd, she took the next few steps up, closing the door behind her and entered the corridor. Only then, when she was out of sight of her family, did she relinguish her control and let the tears roll down her cheeks, released from their prison.

The train was out of the station and the platform far of sight by the time she had her tears under control, and the tiny aisleway was now flooded with students in search of friends and fellow classmates. There were so many people all moving in different directions, that she found it difficult to simply walk straight and continuedly got jostled to the side by older students.

She held the kitten protectively and soon she could see the compartment her luggage had been stored in, marked by a gold J above the entryway. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, making her way towards it.

Two boys ran past her up the hallway in the direction she was going, the first unintentionally knocking her into the wall in his haste. He didn't even turn back to apologize. Luckily, the kitten had been cradled in such a way as to prevent harm and she hadn't been seriously hurt, but she scowled after his retreating back anyway.

The boys stopped in front of the door just behind hers and slid it open to a chorus of shrill girly voices.

"We were worried!"

"Did you hear?"

"Where have you been?"

The questioning voices receded as they entered and closed the door behind them with a loud snap. She huffed angrily, causing the kitten to look up at her questioningly. Boys that rude didn't deserve the attention of girls and yet, there they were, seemingly surrounded. She shook her head. She'd never understand.

Rolling open her own door, she was met by four pairs of eyes. Four girls, all of whom had been in a conversation interrupted by her entry, stared up at her. One of them, a dirty blond with extraordinarily dark brown eyes broke into an easy smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving over and making space for her. "Were you sitting here?" Ara nodded a quick affirmation at the girl's question before closing the door and taking the offered seat. She hadn't really had much experience in social situations with kids her own age and she fidgeted in the seat nervously, unsure of how to act, as the blond continued speaking.

"There really wasn't anywhere else to sit, with the train so packed and all," she explained, the other girls nodding in agreement. "And since there was no one here and because we have friends in the other compartment," she motioned towards the door Ara had just come through, "We thought we'd sit here. Although..." she placed a finger on her chin in thought, "I had thought someone was here, with the luggage above and the coat on the seat and all, but it _was_ empty at the time." She gave a helpless shrug.

"Oh!" The girl near the window with dark wavy hair, a toffee skin coloring, and hazel brown eyes cried, Ara's navy jacket, the one she had left behind to mark her seat, held in the older girl's hands. "Forgot about that," she said, reaching over and placing it on Ara's lap.

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly, putting it to the side and petting the kitten who had decided to curl up in a ball and, seemingly, fallen asleep.

"I'm Alyssum, by the way," the other blond said, beaming at her. "Alyssum Charlotte Longbottom, but you can just call me Liz. And that," she pointed to the girl opposite her with similar dirty blond hair a few shades darker who had her hair tied back with a ribbon that rapidly kept changing colors. "Is my sister Zinnia."

The girl's green gold eyes twinkled as she smiled warmly at Ara. "Zinnia Lewis Longbottom," she announced brightly.

"She's a year older than me and thinks she's queen of everything." Liz continued cheerfully, her comment making her sister stick her tongue out at her.

"And by the window is her best friend Hadley. They're both 2nd years."

"Hadley, Hadley Thomas." The girl who had given Ara her coat back reached over to shake hands." Sorry about stealing your compartment," she joked and Ara couldn't help but smile back in reply.

"And I'm Ryleigh Peng," piped up a voice, curiouly peppered by an American accent. Ara peered around Liz to see the fourth girl. Her raven hair was done up in a french braid, her almond eyes a mellow brown, and her skin a beautiful olive tone. "You can just call me Ry. I'm a first year like she is," and she jerked a thumb in Liz's direction. "And I just met them all too," she said, making an effort at a comforting remark, noting the obvious isolation of the other girl, which did not go unnoticed or unappreciated by Ara.

And then, the four pairs of eyes all turned to her expectantly and she realized they were waiting for an introduction. She swallowed thickly, horrified at the thought of them learning of her last name.

What would they think? She knew who Neville Longbottom was. Who didn't? Everyone in the wizarding community who wasn't born under a rock knew who he was (and even when they were, they were generally still aware of his reputation).

He had taken over leadership of the resistance when the famous trio was away and the very first to stand up to Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts when the boy-who-lived was believed dead, bravely facing an agonizing death rather than stepping down. He was a hero of the people, and here she was, sitting across from what she guessed were his very own daughters, or at least relatives of some sort and they expected her to introduce herself!

And what would they do if they knew whose side her father had been on? That he had been a death eater? She didn't even want to know, mentally shivering at the thought.

They were still staring at her, waiting for her to answer and she opened her mouth to answer, to lie, or omit, or come up with something, but no sound came out.

And then, miraculously, she was saved, without her even lifting a finger. The door burst open to reveal a girl much older than the ones in Ara's own compartment and attention immediately turned to the redhead, something she would guess happened quite frequently.

The girl was absolutely stunning, her glossy red blond hair cascading down her shoulders smoothly, her sky blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes, high cheekbones colored with a soft pink glow, and full curved lips that were, at this particular moment, a striking shade of rose red. And speaking, she realized after a moment.

Ara had been so relieved at the distraction and surprised by the cause of it, she had failed to notice the girl had begun talking to them.

"...and if you two switch with the boys, you can be with Molly and Minnie and I can rest assured that my uncle's silly contraptions in the hands of 1st years boys won't mess up my things, like," she twirled a hand about, " turn my clothes into purple rabbits or something. I'm late as it is for the prefect's meeting and I can't find a carriage with any room for the two of them, so this is my last option. How 'bout it?"

Both Hadley and Zinnia had brightened at the mention of whoever Molly and Minnie were, but both seemed relunctant to help the girl who framed our doorway. Ara could see why. The older girl had her hands placed on her hips in bored expectation, as if accustomed to people following her every wish. Which made sense when her looks came into play, but was rather annoying as a personality.

The second years shared a look for a long moment, and then Zinnia sighed.

"Fine, but you owe us." Hadley nodded in agreement and both stood, moving towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Ry, and you too..." Hadley began, then paused, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

This wasn't the formal introductions given earlier and Ara relaxed. "Ara," she answered simply.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. If any of you happen to get sorted into Gryffindor, I'll see you around," and then she was out the door.

Zinnia ruffled her sister's hair. "Good luck sis. Hope you're in Hufflepuff like me. Nice to meet you both," she gave them all a comical salute, slipped out the door, and was gone as well.

Ara looked at the doorway, which was still open in preparation for the other 1st years to join them, but didn't see where the older student had gone. Turning to Liz, she asked, "Who was that anyway?"

Liz gave a pitying smile. "Meet one Victoire Weasley. 5th year? Check. Drop-dead gorgeous? Check. Bossy as can be? Check." She looked amused. "And you just met her when she is in a good mood too."

Ara paled at that and all of the girls laughed, filling the tiny space with giggles, effectively waking the kitten from his sedated sleep. His tiny little face expressed a minature lion's roar as he yawned widely and stood up, blinking big blue eyes sleepily as he took in his surroundings.

* * *

Trivia/Author's Notes--- I hope you read this because it explains interesting things in each chapter that you wouldn't know otherwise

_~Ryleigh, I love that name (its both modern and chinese-yay) is yes, Cho Chang's daughter. Rowling has explained that Cho ended up marrying an unnamed muggle. Not muggle born, muggle. I don't have a first name picked out yet (I don't think I need one), so he's just Mr. Peng, or Dad. He's also American, so yeah, little or no british accent for Ry._

_~Hadley, don't you also love that name?- is Dean Thomas' kid, of course, but I had him marry Parvati Patil because 1) I liked her better than her twin(don't ask, I'm weird), 2) she's a gryffindor unlike her twin, 3) she specifically aided Dean in the Battle of Hogwarts, 4) "I still can't work out how you two got the two best-looking girls in the year." - Direct quote from dean to harry about his yule ball dates- the twins-foreshadowing, 5) because Parvati was better at divination than her twin and I might want that in Hadley's character, and lastly 6) their genes together would be gorgeous. I'm sorry 4 long list, i like to think things out. ;D_

_~Sorry for all the blond girls (theres like 4.5 now) (no offense blonds, but it is hard to differentiate between characters of the same hair color), but reasons are 1) canon and 2) listed below. I'm so orderly ;)_

_~Yes, I made Neville's kids blond. He's a brunette in the movies, but a blond in the books. And since his wife is blond, Rowling stated he married Hannah Abbott, fellow DA member and blond in both books and movies, his kids would probably be blond. I did make them dirty blondes if that helps and I plan to darken their hair color slowly as well, as a "tribute?" to the brunette actor who plays Neville._

_~Other reasons-of course Draco's kid is going to be blond, and Fleur's genes created 1.5 more blonds. Not my fault all Rowlings next gen kids are girls also, so its just a bunch of blond girls at the moment, but I'm trying to be canon!! Breaks down sobbing uncontrollably. lol. I'm silly_

_~Back to neville though. He was always good in herbology and is now the professor of it (epilogue), so I named his daughters after flowers. Zinnia means memory of lost friends. Aren't I smart? Its to symbolize the loved ones they lost in the battle. Her middle name, Lewis, is the last name of the actor who portrays him._

_~Her younger sis, Alyssum, is both a flower name and a tribute to his mother Alice. However, we can't call her Ally or Al because later Albus might come into play and that would be confusing so I chose Liz, or Lys in Al-lys-sum(pronouncation of the flower, well mine at least ;). Her middle name, Charlotte, is the first name of the girl who plays Hannah Abbott._

_~Heads up, the cat is just a cat. There's no plot whatsoever where it's a scabbers/peter pettigrew thing, so either don't be worried or don't get your hopes up, depending on what you would have wanted. lol :)_

_~Also, since the cat's just a kitten and all kittens have blue eyes, the color will change to a normal kitty color later, so don't be "cats don't have blue eyes on me" cuz I know, but kittens do._

~Lastly, I hope you enjoyed it again. I'm rather surprised that I like it so much. I think its cuz I took two whole days to write it and proofread (and work and sleep and eat etc cuz I also have a life), so I hope everyone liked it too. :) Ill repost in like 2 days again. Til then, Ciao


	4. Meet The Gang

_Hello readers_

_I'd thank new reviewers here, but alas, I didn't get any. :( Oh well, I'll let you get on with the story._

_There's James/Ara interaction in this one and all the first years are rounded up together. It's in James' point of view. I'm not sure how much of the story will be in his perspective yet. I think it'll be pretty rare honestly._

_ As always, reviews let me know you like it and keep me writing. ;). Or if you hate it or see something missing or have a question, feel free. I can deal with constructive criticism. Alright, start reading already, this chapters a good one. ;D_

* * *

"Did you see? Walking right down the aisleway. Almost swallowed my gum at the sight I was so surprised," the girl said excitedly, her hands fluttering to her throat unconsciously.

"No, I must've missed it when I was saying goodbye to the folks and all. I can't believe it. You think his kid is around here somewhere? Blimey, that _would_ be something," the boy said, shaking his head in astonishment.

"What other reason would there be for Harry Potter himself to have been on this train?" The girl asked, pointedly looking over at the boy as if he had turned orange with green polka dots. "Of course his kid is around here somewhere."

"Are you sure it was him? It could have just been some random wizard with black hair and glasses. No offense Stacy, but your eyesight has never been that great," the boy responded, sounding both skeptical and offensive at the same time and the girl, Stacy, sniffed angrily.

James had been listening in to the conversation and he smirked at the boy's remark, turning to the pair.

"It was the real thing. Saw him myself," he boasted, the grin growing on his face as the boy and girl turned to stare at him. Beside him Freddie shifted uncomfortably, noting the glare the older boy had sent their way as if daring the first year to speak again.

"Oh really? And you're what? Eight? You wouldn't know Harry Potter from a horned toad," the older boy scoffed, acting as if James was a fly bothering him that simply needed to be swatted away.

"Eleven of course," James retorted. "That _is_ the minimum age. Boy, they really let anyone in these days don't they? Even hopeless cases like yourself'." The other boy's face reddened in anger. James continued, "And since Harry Potter is my dad, yeah, I think I would know him from a horned toad. Although it does seem like _you_ wouldn't." He grinned at the astonished look on both of the older students' faces and turned on his heel, walking calmly up the hallway.

Freddie followed laughing. "That was bloody brilliant mate!" He clapped him on the back and the two grinned at each other. "Wait till we get back to the compartment. I can't wait to show you what Dad just created. Won't even hit shelves for months, but of course I got one," he beamed proudly. "And of course I brought along a few of our favorites," he nudged James and winked.

"Hogwarts won't even know what hit it," James proclaimed, his eyes glazing over as he envisioned the next year that awaited them.

It started slowly, but it was there. People whispered now as he passed. A dark haired girl nudged her friend roughly and they both stared from the doorway of their compartment as the boys passed. Another first year almost tripped as he got out of the cousins' way, his eyes bulging in astonishment.

Of course many students had seen him with his dad when he had given a tour of the train to his little sister and even more had seen their (rather large) family on platform nine and three quarters. It was only expected the gossip would spread fast and it seemed now as if half the train knew exactly who he was, which was just the way he liked it.

James and Freddie just continued on their way unbothered by the attention. James because he rather enjoyed it when all eyes were on him. Freddie because he was simply accustomed to the stares and whispering when he was around his cousin and had grown rather oblivious to it all.

"Last one there is a crumple-horned snorkack!" James yelled exuberantly, breaking into a sprint towards their compartment. Behind him, he heard Freddie laugh loudly, already just two steps away.

The hallways were less crowded now, either because people had found where they had wanted to go or because they were intentionally moving out of his way. James guessed it was a bit of both.

The cousins' footfalls fell loudly in the confined space. One girl was too slow or too oblivious to move and James's shoulder bumped into her accidentally. He could feel Freddie just behind him and he picked up speed, racing down the corridor. They were side by side as they reached the compartment, screeching to an abrupt halt at the door together, hands flying out to slide it open at the same time.

Inside they found their cousins. Molly and Minnie frowned slightly at the two and Vicky huffed, moving as close to the wall as she could to make room for them on the seat.

"We were worried!" Molly exclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest, her face easily expressing her concern.

"Did you hear?" Minnie asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"Where have you been?" Vicky was glaring daggers at them as she asked.

Ignoring their questions and closing the door behind them quickly, Freddie and James entered the tiny compartment, jokingly fighting over the window seat through a mock wrestling fight, causing the girls to squeal as they nearly toppled onto them. James gave in quickly and sat next to his cousin Victoire, panting slightly from the run and the following strength match.

"So...," he began, turning to Vicky who made a grimace, "What have the Weasley girls been up to?"

Molly answered him instead. "Just saw Hadley and Zinnia. You remember Zinnia right? Professor Longbottom's kid?" She asked, receiving a nod from each of the boys before continuing. "Well, her sister is just beginning her first year here too. They're over in the next compartment," she motioned towards the hallway. "Maybe you guys could be friends this year."

James scoffed loudly, causing Freddie to stop staring out the window and turn to his cousin, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh come on." He looked back and forth between his cousins who were now intently staring at him. "Me? Friends with her? No way," he exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And," Minnie joined in, narrowing her crystal blue eyes angrily, "Pray tell why not?"

"Because she's likely to be in Hufflepuff. Isn't that the house good old Zin was sorted into?" He responded as if it the answer was obvious, leaning back into the seat and kicking his legs up onto an open space between the 2nd year girls on the opposite bench. "And I only want friends who are in Gryffindor. I'm not settling for anything else."

Molly pushed his feet off her seat and they made a loud thump as they hit the floor. "Hey, what'd I do?" he yelped, hands held up in surrender.

"Have some respect for people other than yourself," she responded, shaking her dark auburn tresses in annoyance. "There were others in the Battle against Voldemort who weren't in Gryffindor. Open a book for Merlin's sake." She sighed loudly, exasperated at her cousin's behavior. "You need to learn how not to offend people or else you're going to create enemies instead of friends at Hogwarts."

"But who'll want to be enemies against the son of the-boy-who-lived?" he asked smugly, a knowing smile on his face.

Molly paused in thought. "Just because your father is famous, you may have few enemies, but you also may gain few _real _friends," she answered slowly, putting an emphasis on the word real. James rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting so high and mighty. It's not like you saved the world. He did," she continued, staring him down. "And he had lots of help, from students in _other_ houses. So grow a brain cell or two, get off that pedastal, and try not to give your family a bad name." She turned resolutely to the window, recrossing her arms and staring out into the passing fields.

James winced at her statement and slouched in his seat, scowling at the ground. An uncomfortable silence fell over the five. The air in the cramped compartment was tense, all of them waiting for someone else to do something.

Freddie cleared his throat a bit too loudly. "Umm...you guys want to see something Dad just invented?"

Molly ignored him, but Minnie gave a small nod, and James broke out into an expectant grin. Behind him, Vicky adopted a worried expression.

The younger cousin stood up and retrieved a bag above their heads. Objects inside could be seen moving of their own accord and a whirring sound was heard. Fred withdrew a silver egg-shaped orb about the size of a small apple from the contents of the bag and retook his seat.

James peered at it and could see that the object had writing circling it, a thin silvery script incorporating an alphabet he didn't recognize.

Freddie had begun tapping gently at specific spots, going in a slow circle around the "equator" of the item. Every time he came into contact with the right spot, there was a popping noise and a crystal-white sceptor arm would shoot out from the otherwise smooth surface of the egg object. Soon, there were five of the "arms" sticking out in a ring aroud it and Freddie touched the very top of the object with his index finger. There was no pop this time, but as James watched, two little strings with a tiny bucket attached materialized from under each crystal arm. They looked like miniature swings dangling from each sceptor and as the thing began buzzing quietly, the arms began to move in a circle, slowly going faster and faster.

"It's called a Nizexsto," Freddie said loudly, forced to almost yell over the increasingly loud buzzing that filled the compartment. He put it in the center of the floor carefully. The "swings" now looked like extensions of the arms because of the speed they were spinning at. "Dad says it's going to be a real money maker, but he's not releasing it till after winter."

"What does it do?" Minnie asked just as loudly, her hands rubbing together to keep warm.

The temperature in the little room was dropping fast and the cousins' breaths were coming out in small clouds of mist now.

"You'll see soon," her cousin replied, intently staring at the Nivexsto. Even Molly had turned away from the window in interest at the loud, rapidly spinning item, although she carefully kept her eyes averted from James.

Vicky was angrily motioning at Freddie; it looked like she was trying to tell him to turn it off, but it was too loud and he was too far away to hear her.

And then, suddenly, it was silent. "...rn that bloody contraption o..." Vicky stopped shouting as she realized that the Nizexsto was now quiet.

James looked at Freddie curiously, wondering exactly what it was that the thing did since there didn't seem to be any difference in the room that he could see except that it was colder. A cold drop of something hit his nose and he looked up in surprise. Above them, floating out of nowhere, were snowflakes, white, freezing cold, artistically perfect, and each the size of a bronze knut.

Freddie had opened his mouth to catch them and Molly had followed suit, turning her face to the ceiling, her lips stetching in a smile. Minnie was giggling, arms outstretched, the snowflakes catching hold in her short, honey-colored hair. Vicky stared for a few seconds in shock, her face twisting in horror, before abruptly opening the door and slipping out.

James held out his hands happily, watching as the intricate snowflakes dotted his skin. He hadn't seen snow for months, not since February at least. This wasn't the enchanted snow that his family used to decorate during the winter holidays. Enchanted snow was warm and dry. This seemed like real snow, It was cold and crisp and as he caught one in his mouth, it began to melt. Besides the enlarged size of each snowflake, there really seemed to be no difference.

The tiny compartment was filled with a flurry of snowflakes now, and the ground was dappled with white. The girls were laughing at the phenomenon; Minnie had even stood up and was twirling slowly in a circle, her tongue out. Freddie kept attempting to catch one in the air with his hands, but was so far having no luck. Even Molly looked overjoyed at the cold comfort of the pretty snow.

Their door slid open again to reveal Vicky. She grimaced at the snow, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her wand, before thinking better of it. She attempted a smile at Freddie. "Freds?" She asked, keeping her distance from the snow out in the corridor.

Freddie turned to her and she motioned to the Nizexsto, biting her lip hopefully. Her cousin got her meaning and he stooped to retrieve the egg, pressing the top again. The machine stopped spinning, retracting its "swings" and arms, and after a few seconds, the snow stopped falling as well.

"Thanks Fred," she said grinning. James had to do a double-take. She was smiling, she was never smiling. At least not when he was around.

"I'm late for my prefect's meeting," she began, and James understood. This was his cousin's fifth year, and she was the first Weasley (of this generation) to become a prefect.

"I've got to go," she looked over at the boys, "but I hope you guys have a good sorting. I've arranged for you to sit with Zinnia's sister. Her and two other 1st years are in there, so you won't be alone." She looked pointedly at James. "Be nice," she warned. "The Longbottoms are friends of the family."

James gave her a dirty look but kept silent.

Her sister Minnie, still standing from before the snow stopped, spoke up. "And what about Hadley and Zin? Are they coming in here? "

In response to her question, both girls glided into the room and looked around with awe. "What happened in here?" Hadley inquired, looking to the window and then the ceiling and then back to the window as if for an explanation.

"Fred gave us a trial run of one of Uncle George's new products," Molly answered, brushing off snow from her seat. "Nice isn't it?"

"Bloody brilliant," exclaimed Zinnia, bending to grab a handful of the stuff and throwing it up in the air.

James could feel the snow melting into his hair and down his neck, the icy cold water making him shiver. Looking around for Vicky and not finding her, he guessed she had left for the prefect meeting already.

He stood up, dusted off his pants, and courteously gave his snow-less seat to Zinnia as Fred did the same for Hadley. Together, they made for the door, managing a last goodbye to the inhabitants of the compartment. Good lucks and goodbyes could be heard from the 2nd year girls before he closed the door with a solid snap.

"Geez Freddie, the Nizexsto really is something isn't it?" James asked, his face breaking into an easy smile, his mind already coming up with ways to use it in pranks over the followng year.

In response, Freddie playfully smushed the snowflakes he had managed to pluck from the air into James' face, darting hurriedly into the next compartment to escape reprieval. Wiping the cold slush from his face, James followed chuckling.

Fred stole the window seat again, as usual, and James sat next to the door, across from a ghost of a girl.

He wasted no time in introducing himself. "James Potter. I presume you're Zinnia's sister?" he asserted, sticking out a hand in the direction of a girl who looked suspiciously like his cousins' friend and hoping his guess was good.

Her brown-blond hair was put into pigtails tied with yellow ribbons, the length reaching just below her collarbone and her black brown eyes were wide and innocent. Matching his actions, she reached across the compartment to grasp his hand and shake it politely.

"It's seems as if all of our relatives know each other," she said, releasing his hand and leaning back against the seat. "Mothers, fathers, uncles, cousins, sisters," she counted on her fingers. "Not to mention grandparents from way back when. So I guess it's high time we met." She turned to Fred. "And you must be George's kid," she reached out a hand towards him and they shook hands as well.

"Freddie," he returned, his white teeth flashing in a wide grin.

"You can call me Liz," she reciprocated, her dark eyes never leaving his own.

James could see the wheels turning in his cousin's head as the pair continued looking at each other. The silence that followed began to grow uncomfortable.

"What _happened_ to you guys?" A new voice broke the quiescence of the room and James looked for the owner, finding calm brown eyes regarding him thoughtfully.

James looked over at Fred and then down at himself. They were both covered in melting snowflakes from head to toe. He ruffled his hair and dusted off his clothes to get the rest off before they melted.

"Had a bit of a," he looked over at Fred who had finally snapped out of his trance but was only given a helpless shrug, "A weather mishap," he finished a bit lamely.

"With snow?" The girl with black hair questioned, brows furrowed in disbelief.

All the girls were now looking from one boy to the other. James decided to change the subject, not wanting to reveal the Nizexsto, for fear of being reprimanded in future pranks.

"And who are you exactly?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She pursed her lips angrily, but answered him. "Ry. And like I said a moment ago, you had a weather mishap with snow? In September?" He had to hand it to her she didn't give up easily.

"Just a bit of magic," he growled. "We _are_ wizards after all."

"Witches and wizards in _training_," she challenged back.

James swung his gaze to the last girl yet to be introduced. If he didn't know any better, he woud have sworn she shivered as his eyes found hers. "And you are...?" He asked, another attempt at ignoring the girl by the window.

"She's Ara," Liz spoke up quickly. "She doesn't talk much."

"I think she can speak for herself," he said, anger coloring his words. So much for heeding his cousin's warnings about being nice.

"Mate?" Freddie sounded worried and looked over curiously, but James ignored his cousin.

Instead, he turned to the girl again, taking in her pale moon face, her white blond hair tumbling down frail shoulders, her stormy green-grey eyes. She seemed rather ghostly, not simply because of her rather non-existant color, but in the way she held herself, almost as if she was not really living at all, just a shell of a former person. She still hadn't answered him and he leaned closer, causing her to look down.

"You know, when someone asks you your name, it's rather rude not to answer," he remarked dryly, his eyes never leaving her downturned face.

Instantly, her chin tipped upward and her eyes defiantly met his. "Oh that's quite a laugh," she exclaimeded indignantly. "You? Lecturing _me_ on manners?"

Shock registered on James' face and he leaned away from her quickly as if he had been burned, surprised at the intensity of the ghost-girl. She was practically seething, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Have we met?" he asked her slowly, trying to remember if he knew her from somewhere and what he had done to offend her.

"Not exactly," she retorted, "But you did push me into a wall. _And_ kept going without an apology," she leaned forward on the seat like he had done earlier, "And you think _I'm_ rude?" she asked in a low voice, raising one eyebrow at him, a corner of her mouth turning up in a condescending semi-smile.

For some reason, all James could do was stare. Never in his whole life had he been spoken to in such a way by anyone other than family. This tiny little girl in front of him, the one he'd labeled as "not really living" had just shown more courage than anyone he had ever met that he _wasn't_ related to. People never seemed to speak their mind around him. His family did of course, but never kids he'd tried to be friends with. The truth was, her honesty and courage impressed him far more than looks or money or booksmarts ever could. It was refreshing to say the least and he craved it like a drowning man does oxygen. He was captivated.

He broke into a grin. She eyed him warily. She wasn't the only one. The others in the carriage were looking at him like he'd grown a third eye or something.

"You're right," he conceded, hands held high in mock-surrender. "Let's start over. I'm James Sirius Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you," he extended a hand across the gap between them which she didn't take.

"I don't like using last names before getting to really know someone. It leads to one person dominating the conversation early on simply because of relatives who are _not_ present," she dictated in a scornful tone.

James let out a chuckle. He couldn't believe the girl who "doesn't talk much" still had the nerve to preach about how he introduced himself. After thinking it over for a moment however, he saw her point. He loved the effect of using his last name; he liked the power, the control it gave him over the other person. And it was amusing she could see through that so easily instead of bending over backward to fulfill his every wish just because of who his dad happened to be. "You know? I think you're right, _again_. I'm just James then."

This time, when she looked at him, a smile danced across her lips and his heart leapt up into his throat. He thought he had liked her when she was angry and truthful? He _loved_ it when she was happy.

"And I'm just Ara," she replied. She eyed him for a few more moments before reaching out and gripping his still outstretched hand.

The trolley witch chose that precise moment to slide open the door to the compartment. Ara retracted her hand quickly and James did too, albeit a bit slower.

He could still feel the sensation of her pale hand in his. It had been unexpectedly soft, like smooth silk. And also cold. Her tiny hand had left an cool imprint against his hot skin.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the trolley witch asked in a husky, cheerful voice. With the door open, everyone had a view of the candies available on the trolley and at least one stomach rumbled hungrily.

James hadn't turned his head to look at her unlike the other four. He had kept his eyes on the not-so-ghost-girl. She had looked wistfully at the candies, biting a lip but ultimately shook her head at the witch's question.

"Could I have a bit of everything please?" The question had left his lips before he even knew what had happened.

Again for the umpteenth time today, he was being stared at as if he'd grown antlers.

"A bit of everything dear?" the plump witch asked a bit uncertainly.

His eyes flitted to Ara for a brief moment. Unlike the others, she wasn't staring at him, instead she was looking down at her lap. "Yes please," he affirmed.

The old witch gave him a quizzical look and waved her wand. Instantly, candies of all sorts jumped out of their boxes and down to the floor, hop-walking across the carpet and jumped up onto the spot next to his seat.

"That'll be 11 sickles and seven knuts Mr....?" She paused waiting for him to fill in the gap.

"P...er, just James," he responded, correcting himself mid-sentence and counted out 12 sickles into his palm, transferring them to her. "Keep the change."

"Anything else dears?" She asked looking from face to face.

James could see both Freddie and Ry open their mouths to speak. "We're good," he answered quickly. "They're sharing with me." He gave her a smile. The trolley witch looked quizzically at him, before smiling back.

He found it odd that she didn't know who he was and odder still that she didn't treat him the way he was accustomed to. He couldn't say he enjoyed it, but he didn't hate it either.

She left after a nod, closing the compartment door behind her and James could finally think. Why had he just done that? For the ghost-girl? For himself to feel important? He wasn't sure actually.

He tossed a packet of ice mice to Liz and the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Ry which they both caught easily. He handed a pumpkin pasty to Freddie and picked out a chocolate frog for himself. He could feel Ara's eyes on him, probably wondering if this was punishment for her speech earlier; forced to watch as everyone around her ate the candy while she could do nothing but watch.

He turned to her. "For my rudeness when I met you, not once, but twice," he motioned to the small pile of candy lying next to him. "I'd like to apologize and make it up to you," he attempted a friendly smile, hoping it didn't come off as a smirk. "Feel free to take whatever you like."

The others were watching their conversation, their candy held unopened. Ara's eyes looked at him, down at the candy, around the room to each face, and back to him. She smiled faintly, reaching over to grab a licorice wand. "Thank you," she said softly, before tearing off the wrapper and taking a small bite.

* * *

_Trivia/Author's Notes_

_~Did you see the reference to the 1st Harry Potter Book? I had James buy the exact amount of candy Harry did? You know how I know? Cuz I made the total 11 sickles and 7 knuts, same as Harry's total in the Sorceror's stone. Like father like son huh? Also, they both take chocolate frogs early on._

_~The Nizexsto is a creation of mine-sort of. I got the idea from a disney movie I saw on tv like 5-6-7 years ago and I'd give it credit cept I don't remember what it was called. I did change the appearance completely though, although it is still egg-shaped and silver. And the effects are a bit different. It creates large, really pretty snowflakes while the other one just created normal snow for Christmas and controlled other weather. If anybody else has ideas for Weasley inventions, I'd love to hear them and use them in the story if I could._

_~The Nizexsto is a combination of the latin word snow, niz-, and exsto, meaning to exist._

_~The snowflakes were each about the size of a knut. The knut is about equivalent to 2 american cents, as of 2007 (it fluctuates like any currency), so I'm pretending a knut is about the size of a penny. I have no idea about British currency. Pounds just means how much I weigh, so I'm sorry to British readers, I have no idea what coin the knut would be about the size of._

_~On that particular note, I've watched every episode of Skins and a few British movies, but I am wholly American. I'm sorry if I mess up British slang, I'm trying. I hope it sounds ok-ish._

_~I don't mean to make James sound so bad, but he's named after the two biggest troublemakers ever (besides the twins) and he's a first child and he's Harry's kid which put him into the spotlight early on so he's spoiled by how people treat him, like a child celebrity who grows up always watched. And in the epilogue, he sounded kind of mean, he kicked his brother, he taunted his brother too, and he didn't stick around with his parents at the platform. I love him, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic if I didn't love him, he's like my favorite next gen character, but he is rude. That's just his character. I'll redeem him later, don't worry. ;D_

_~Do you like the gang? It's not all of them, but it'd be too big of a coincidence and too many names to remember if I had everyone introduced at once._

* * *

~If anyody does review, which seems a bit doubtful since no one did last chap (I don't blame them), could you tell me how you feel about the Ara/James chemistry. Is it overdone? Is there something you'd like to see? Anything at all would be nice, thanks. I totally accept anonymous reviews, so tell me if you love it, hate it, want to chase after it with a butcher knife...


	5. Reaching Hogwarts

Okay, apologies are in order since I've been gone for 3 and a half months. And I could offer excuses like my laptop broke (which it did) and that it took the chapters i had written and made them mush (which it did) and took my well though out storyline and character development and character listings vanish (which it did), but honestly, I am ridiculously sorry and plan to make it up to anyone who is reading this (3 people, lol). I just hate having everything i had worked on vanish because all that work and research and effort and time was wasted and I really didn't want to redo it all. But I'm here now, and I hope you all like this chapter. Anyway, I'm glad to be back.

* * *

_EvaLovex33-Thank you for the kind review, sorry it took so long to be updated. ;)_

_Morzan's Elvish Daughter- You are like, the best reviewer I have. And mwahahah! Your wish may be granted, but don't tell anyone, ;)_

_Beatrix Kiddo- Ok, I failed at updating soon, but I will try to do better. And thank you for the "people should review this like maniacs". That made me exuberantly happy. Oh yeah, exuberantly. Never hear that in day to day speech. And yes, next generation fanfics are the shit. I luv them too. _

_AlyenBlack2- Thank you for the review. Yeah, I believe Malfoy learned something from the war. He seemed like a kid who got too involved in something really bad and just didn't know what to do. And how can people forget that he did actually consciously try to save Harry's life (and Ron's and Hermiones') at one point. He's not perfect, but I think being a husband and father mellowed him out._

* * *

Ara smiled to herself as she took a tentative bite of her licorice wand. Twenty minutes ago she had been dreading coming to Hogwarts and facing the hate and embarrassment that she was sure to confront. Twenty minutes ago, she hadn't had friends. Now, as she looked around the tiny compartment and surveyed it's occupants, Ara felt the trickle that had been stagnating in her heart suddenly explode into a stream of hope.

To her right was Freddie who, after switching seats with Liz, was trying and failing miserably at playing egyptian ratscrew with Ry. Personally, Ara thought he was holding his own for someone who had never played before _and_ against a witch who had the advantage of having one muggle parent. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration as he regarded the stack of cards before placing one of his own on the pile. Ry grinned as she slapped the deck and he groaned good-naturedly in defeat.

Freddie's skin was a soft glowing brown and his eyes were a calm earth tone that radiated friendliness. Unlike the other boy, Freddie seemed like a genuinely good person and Ara felt herself relaxing in his presence. His hair, cut short and yet still managing to appear tousled, was a rich brown with a faint tinge of copper that erupted into a fiery rust orange when direct sunlight caught it through the train window. He groaned loudly again as he lost and Ara smiled.

Across from her sat the other newcomer, James. He had surprised her by how fast he changed his personality, and while at the moment he was talking amiably with Liz about each other's family, she was going to stay prepared for whatever it might suddenly shift to next. She found herself studying his features as he traded stories, animatedly using hand gestures to emphasize certain points.

His eyes were a dark brown that reminded her of black coffee, so depthless that they could easily be mistaken for black. His brunette hair was run-your-fingers-through long and sunstreaked in varying shades of dark auburn to deep brown. His skin was well tanned, making her wonder what hobby kept him outside so much. He glanced over at her, and she looked down immediately, a faint blush coloring her cheeks rosily.

A loud grating sound made her lift her eyes to the doorway as a handsome youth entered their cabin. The boy had wheat colored hair, almost golden, and deep green eyes. He was much older than them, possibly in his 3rd or 4th year. He looked around the room smugly before his eyes landed on James. "Potter?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Who wants to know?" James countered, meeting the other boy's eyes defiantly.

"I am Ashby Etheridge, at your service," the boy practically bowed and Ara's eyes widened in surprise. "We at Hogwarts are so pleased to have the son of the-boy-who-lived join us this year. It is an honor to finally meet you."

James actually seemed to radiate self-assurance as he smirked at the boy. This was his element. "What better education is there than at Hogwarts? My father believed it would be the school for me." James's smirk grew larger. "I hope that he was correct in that belief."

"Of course," the blond sincerely vowed. "If there is _anything_ you need, anything at all, let me, or _any_ Gryffindor for that matter, know and we'll be honored to be of any assistance we can," Ashby finished with another semi-bow in James's direction.

"I think that'll be all for now," James commented and the boy nodded eagerly, immediately stepping into the hallway and obediently closing the compartment door.

Ara couldn't figure out what it was about the golden-haired youth that she disliked, but his sudden appearance certainly left a vile flavor in her mouth. She took the last bite of her licorice wand to dispel the bad taste.

James on the other hand was sporting a grin that was almost too large for his face. "Finally," he declared happily. "Someone who knows how to treat me correctly."

Freddie snorted, Liz unsuccessfully tried to hold in a laugh, and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. Ara decided to busy herself with petting the sleeping kitten in her lap by running one finger through his silky black fur from the tip of his nose, along his spine, and down his tail.

"What?" James asked, looking from one silent person to the next. "What'd I do?"

"You do realize he was just trying to curry favor from you. He's not a friend. He's a...." Liz paused as she pondered her next word.

"Fan?" Freddie offered helpfully.

"Exactly. A fan. An unreliable fan who'll ditch you the second trouble rears its ugly head," Liz said as she regarded James thoughtfully.

"So?" he retorted, sitting up straighter in the seat. "Who needs friends when you have people like him? He'll probably hang on to my every word because I'm his idol. And...," he grinned mischievously. "That means doing stuff like fetching me the morning paper, finishing homework I'd rather not work on, and listening to how awesome I am."

"Wow," Ryleigh mouthed silently to Ara, followed by a finger spinning dramatically around in a circle near her head. Ara covered her smile with a hand.

Ara decided to chip into the conversation. "If that's what you want," she began slowly, thinking her words through before spitting them out.

"It is," James stated confidently.

"Just remember that nothing lasts forever. Think of how many kings have been beheaded soon or later during their reign," Ara paused sizing him up. "If they had more friends instead of people like him," she gestured towards the door Asherby had just left through, "They might have stayed alive a bit longer."

James looked thoughtful for a moment, then snorted loudly. "I really don't think people get beheaded anymore."

"Your head, your risk," Ara shrugged, continuing to pet the kitten. His purr was getting louder and louder, sounding oddly similar to a motorboat and easily filling the small room.

"What's the little guy's name?"

Ara looked up to see who had spoken. Liz was looking at the kitten in her lap with utter rapture in her dark eyes. The subject had successfully been changed.

"Ummm...." she stalled, as four pairs of eyes (five including the kitten's) settled on her. "I just got him today, and I,... I haven't really thought of a suitable name yet," she finished with what she hoped was a carefree shrug. The inky black kitten chose that moment to stand up on his little legs and stretch, his tiny back arching up comically.

Liz stood up and knelt just in front of Ara, her hands out in expectation. Ara handed him over gently and Liz held the black ball of fur in front of her face, his hind feet dangling.

"Such a handsome little man deserves a good name," she cooed, dropping him into her lap and petting him until his motorboat purring started up again. Ara nodded in silent agreement.

"Was he a going away present?" Ryleigh inquired, following Liz's example and dropping down to the floor near Ara. Liz wordlessly handed the kitten to her and Ryleigh giggled as he started licking her hand.

"Yeah. My parents didn't want me to get lonely," Ara explained. "I don't think I'll name him just yet though. I want his name to..."

"Fit him," Ryleigh finished for her as she handed the kitten to Freddie. "That makes sense. He's got to earn it." She resumed her window seat. "Way better than naming him Spot if you ask me."

"He hasn't got spots. Or even a spot for that matter," James cut in, smirking at the dark-haired girl.

Ryleigh huffed angrily. "What I mean is he doesn't get a name someone thought about for five seconds that every other cat has. He's gets one that's suited to his demeanor. I just meant it's a good idea and I for one agree with Ara," she finished her explanation by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Me too," piped up Liz from her seat. Fred smiled in agreement as he stroked the kitten's chin.

"Okay, okay, we get it." James rolled his eyes in exasperation. "The cat deserves a good name. Let's talk about something else already"

Freddie handed the kitten back to Ara before turning his attention back to James. "Like what cousin?"

Ara blinked. She hadn't known they were related. There wasn't much of a family resemblance, if any. And it just wasn't their skin color that was different. If anything the light brown and the dark tan of each boy was the closest thing the two had in common.

She found it hard to believe they were even vaguely related. Except, of course their bickering. They argued like only close family members do.

"Like,... quidditch, for example," James replied, sitting up straighter in his seat. "I can't wait to play this year."

"You do realize 1st years are prohibited to have broomsticks at Hogwarts, not to mention they never, ever, _ever_ make their house team," Ryleigh asked sourly, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"A point to smart one there," James retorted sarcastically, pointing a finger at the girl. "And yet," he smirked. "_My_ father became seeker in his first year without ever having to try out. Not to mention my mother went on to play professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. It's just... in my blood," he asserted proudly. "Do you _really_ think Gryffindor will pass up a star player like me just because I'm only a first year? I really don't think so." He picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean from the floor and started opening it.

"Is he always so arrogant?" Liz inquired, pointedly ignoring James' astonished face as he looked up from the candy.

"You have _no_ idea," Freddie answered her, laughing as James threw a green jelly bean at him. He picked it out of the collar of his shirt and ate it, making a face almost immediately. "I think it may have been spinach," he sputtered as their cabin filled with laughter.

* * *

Hours later, the sky had grown dark outside and the students inside the train had changed into their school robes as they approached Hogwarts. It seemed the closer they came to the school, the more excited the first years inside grew. Their anticipation was so high it was beginning to practically give off a hum. Everyone couldn't wait until the train docked at the school's station. Everyone that is, except Ara. Her stomach continued to tie itself in knots the closer the train came to it's destination.

While she might have formed friendships already, there was no telling how strong those bonds would be. Surely they were not unbreakable, but hopefully they were not too fragile either.

Ara knew the procedure for the sorting into houses. They'd call you up one by one and have you try on the sorting hat. Oh, and they'd announce your last name to the entire school. Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that she was a Malfoy and didn't belong anywhere. A traitor to the Slytherins. As good as a death eater to the self-righteous others. And her new found "friends" might not want to tiptoe the boundary line between the winners and losers of the 2nd wizarding war.

She sighed loudly, fingers searching for the comfort of the kitten who wasn't there. After she had switched seats with Ryleigh an hour ago, he had entertained himself by bracing his front paws on the window and staring out at the passing fields and forests and farms the train passed by.

"That's like the fifth time you've sighed. What's wrong?" Freddie leaned in to her side conspiratorially. "You can trust me," he added, his brown eyes understanding.

Ara looked at him, around the room, seeing that everyone was preoccupied with something else and was paying their little conversation no mind. But, could she trust him?

"I...I...," Ara grimaced as the words left her lips. "I just was thinking," she said, turning to stare out the window. "Do _you_ know what house you're going to be sorted in to?" she asked quietly.

In the window's reflection she could see the boy smile. "Gryffindor I guess. Everyone in my family's been in Gryffindor as far back as anyone can remember." He shrugged, "But, it's not impossible that I could be sorted into another house if I fit that house's values better than Gryffindor's values." Fred paused uncertainly, "Why are you interested in house sortings? Afraid you won't be in your family's house?"

"Not exactly," Ara mumbled, more to herself than to Fred.

Outside, the passing scenery had slowed down to a steady crawl, and Ara sighed again, quieter this time to avoid Freddie's attention. They were very close.

Five heads turned to regard the intruder as their compartment door opened noisily to reveal the stunning strawberry blond from before. Victoire had changed into her robes, complete with the prefect badge in Gryffindor red and gold she proudly wore.

"Alright first years," she announced, sounding very commanding with her newfound authority of being a prefect. "We'll be arriving to Hogwarts in a few minutes. Leave your luggage and other belongings behind as you exit the train in a neat and orderly fashion. You'll be following Hagrid since you're all first years," She paused to survey if the students were listening. "He's impossible to miss I promise. Plus Fred and James and Alyssum knows what he looks like so you can just follow them." She smiled down at them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your home away from home for the next 7 years."

Behind Victoire another student, a prefect Ara could see from the badge he wore, stopped and slid open the door of the cabin to the right of theirs. She could hear him reciting more or less the same speech Victoire was giving them now.

"Okay, that's about it for now," she finished happily, starting to close their door. "Oh wait," she paused, reopening the sliding door. "Freddie? James? When you get sorted into Gryffindor, we'll be proud and all, but don't expect special treatment because I'm your cousin. I won't hesitate to take points if either of you pull any stupid pranks," she smiled pointedly. "Got it?"

"Ahhh Vic... even if it's from your own house?" James asked innocently.

Victoire narrowed her eyes at him angrily before slamming their door shut with a loud snap.

"That's our dearest cousin. Always one to keep your every toe in line," Fred said with a yawn as he stood up and stretched to his (very considerable) height. "Reminds of an aunt of mine."

"Which one?" James joked, joining his cousin in standing. "We have like six of them. Plus all those aunt in laws, like Aunt Fleur's sister for example." Freddie just shook his head and chuckled in reply.

"I don't get it," Ara said quizzically, turning to face the others. "Why do most of you know who Hagrid is?"

James was the first to answer. "Because he's a friend of the family. He knew my dad and mum and Freddie's dad and mum and Liz's dad and mum as well. Me and Freds have known him since we were born I think."

"Plus," Liz added, "My dad's a teacher here, so I see Hagrid quite a lot too." She looked out the window, "Come on, we're going to be late."

The train had come to a stop by the time the five of them were all standing and footsteps could be heard in the corridor. Liz was opening the sliding door to expose the already crowded hallway.

"What do I do about him?" Ara spoke up suddenly, motioning to the black kitten sitting on the seat. "Should I bring him?"

"I wouldn't," remarked Ryleigh, stooping to pet the kitten one last time. "Pets are seen as belongings so they stay. You wouldn't bring an owl to the feast tonight, right?"

"Right," Ara agreed sullenly. "Bye, kitty. See you soon," she murmured, petting him softly before following the others as they filed out into the corridor.

Outside of the train, the older (and thus much taller) students began moving to the right with practiced ease. The five first years fought against the tide of students as they made for the left, toward a very large figure holding an orange lantern aloft over heads.

"First years! First years this way!" A gruff voice yelled over hundreds of bobbing human heads.

Ara stumbled suddenly as her foot slipped over something rounded, probably just a stone that had gotten kicked onto the platform. Strong arms seized her easily and hoisted her back up before she had time to think. A blue-eyed brunette with a very solemn facade regarded her thoughtfully before resuming his walk to the right of the station. All Ara could do was stare at the stranger as he disappeared into the crowds. James pushed her from her other side and she blinked uncertainly before continuing towards the lantern.

Up ahead the crowds thinned (and shortened) as the first years grouped around a man who could have easily been the height of two grown men. Ara's mouth dropped open in disbelief as she stared up at him. Liz nudged her playfully. "That's Hagrid," she boasted proudly, "He's been the gamekeeper here for, well, for forever it seems."

Behind her Freddie spoke up, "He probably was the gamekeeper when your parents went here in fact. I know he was for mine."

No wonder Victoire had said he would be impossible to miss. The man was huge, with graying brunette hair and a fluffy salt and pepper beard. His eyes were round and dark and friendly, crinkle lines fanning out from them because of smiling so much. Ara guessed he must have giant blood in his veins to be able to be so tall. He wore a monstrously large brown coat with an incredible number of mismatching pockets dotting along it and was holding a rather large orange lantern above the group of students.

At that moment the giant chose to speak. "Ok, I think that's everybody. Come along now," he bellowed over their heads and began to walk forward along a small cobblestone path.

Thick grey fog had settled over the ground and Ara had difficulty seeing the giant man as he walked ahead. Instead, she kept her eyes on the bobbing orange lantern as the first years followed behind him. Soon the lantern stopped bobbing and Ara had to come to a halt abruptly in order not to run into the backs of the students in front of her.

Under her feet was wood instead of cobblestone now. She wondered where they were.

"Ok first years. Into the boats," the giant said gruffly, motioning to his side. Ara peered to where he had been pointing and could barely make out the shape of a tiny rowboat.

"Careful now, only four to a boat, hear?" Hagrid announced, fitting himself into a boat as first years began piling into the tiny rowboats. "Come on now, don't be shy."

Ara carefully climbed onto the nearest rowboat she could, fitting herself onto the narrow bench. Ryleigh squished in next to her, Liz was at her back, and a boy Ara didn't recognize sat in the front.

Once everyone was seated in the boat, the giant man yelled "Forward," and all the boats started moving of their own accord across the water. The fog was still too thick for her to see where they were going, so she contented herself with looking over the side.

The water was as black as ink and she dipped a finger cautiously in, shivering instantly from the icy temperature. An orange blur suddenly flitted under the surface and Ara withdrew her hand swiftly, peering into the depths, wondering if she was imagining things.

Ryleigh pulled on a sleeve and Ara looked over at the girl questioningly. In response Ryleigh just pointed a finger ahead. Turning to look, Ara's mouth dropped open in disbelief for the third time that day.

The thick fog had melted away and a giant castle had taken form in front of them, dozens upon dozens of towers and turrets rising upward to the heavens. Hundreds of lit golden windows reflected down onto the lake's surface (for they were on a lake as Ara could clearly see now) to create an intricate pattern of light on the water that the army of little rowboats sailed through. It was the most majestic sight Ara had ever seen in her life.

Oddly, the boats seemed not to be making for the shore as Ara had expected, but were making their way to an overhanging of thick ivy.

"Heads down," yelled Hagrid as the boats in front reached the wall of ivy. The students ahead complied as their boats disappeared through the thick vines. As their own little boat reached the curtain of green vines, Ara closed her eyes and ducked her head, sitting back up once they had crossed the boundary. She found herself in a dark tunnel lit only by the lanterns attached to each boat.

Soon, the tunnel opened up unto a tiny underground harbor and the students all scrambled out onto dry land.

"We must be underneath the castle," breathed Ryleigh from her left and Ara nodded in agreement.

She looked around for Freddie and James, but all she saw were faces obscured by dancing shadows.

"Keep up everyone," Hagrid had started walking again and the first years followed obligingly behind. He led them up a tiny spiraling staircase cut into the very rock itself.

It was very quiet except for the sounds of dozens of feet slapping against stone. Finally Ara could breathe again as they exited the stairs into the fresh air of the night. Before them was the castle and two large oak doors. Hagrid smiled down at the first years. "This is it," he murmured, walking up to the doors and knocking loudly three times.

* * *

_Author's Notes/Trivia_

_-And yes, Ginny went on to play quidditch professionally. Not making it up. According to next gen interviews with Rowling she played before having kids and is now a sports reporter, so its all canon people._

_-The sorting ceremony hasn't changed. I thought it may have, you know with the hat being set on fire by voldemort and all, but in the epilogue of deathly hallows Albus is worrying over his sorting, so.... supposedly its fine/repaired/something._

_-Conspiratorially- it's a word. A very long and complex word, but it is a real word. I did not make it up or spell it wrong, just thought I'd let you know, ;)_

_-The new prefect explaining thing, yeah, I've added that in. New traditions have started at Hogwarts. Big whoop. It has been 20 years since the trio rode it, and like 25 years since Harry's first train ride. It won't be the only thing different at Hogwarts._

_-Hagrid is still Hagrid. Still there, still gamekeeper, still unmarried. Deathly hallows epilogue had Ginny telling Albus that Hagrid invited him to tea, so Hagrid is still Hagrid. and, according to a next gen interview, he hasn't married. _

_-Last but not least, not too relevant here, but there are about 40 new students every year, 10 per house (according to the books), and since 40X7=280 kids altogether, I think that number seems kind of low for 7 grades of students, so I'm upping it a bit. I'm blaming it on the fact that blood purity isn't much of an issue now, so as the wizards mix more with the muggle population, more kids with magical abilities are born. Also, Hogwarts is kind of famous now, so more parents send their kids there. It was host to the defeat of Voldemort. So,...yeah. I'll explain more about that in the next chapter. _

**Important to people who have read previous chapters before December 5th**

-I thought the Hogwarts express was a corridor with compartments located on both sides, but I've rewatched a hp movie recently and discovered it's not. It's a corridor with windows on one side and compartments on the other. I apologize. I've rewritten previous chapters to reflect this, so now the others (Hadley, Zinnia, Molly, Minnie, and Vic) are one compartment down from them instead of across. That's it. :)

_Hope you liked it. See you all next chapter. Reviews are pleasant..._


	6. A Strange Sorting

_Reviews_

_~A big thank you to Beatrix Kiddo for being so understanding and giving me such positive feedback. I'm glad you like James, I 3 him too._

_~A thank you to Exodus5 who helped me fix an error about if 1st years are allowed to tryout or not. You know how I like to stay true to canon. ;)_

_~And of course a thank you to KarateChik for the review. I'm so glad you like that I'm trying to actually continue the books as close to canon as possible._

* * *

**Importanto to Read******

I'm horrible, I apologize. I decided to change her eye color. There were just to many blue-eyed people around (you just haven't "met" them yet), so her eyes are now green-grey instead of blue-grey. Plus, they'll look better with her house colors. I've already changed previous chapters to show this. I am sorry, but I think it fits her better. Okay, on with the story, ;)

* * *

The double doors gracefully opened into a huge spacious chamber, seemingly by magic as no one was standing near them. High vaulted ceilings and a marble floor so clean that the torches flickering on the walls reflected across it welcomed the students as they streamed in. An elegant staircase of matching marble led up to a platform with a chiseled balcony overlooking the ground floor. A man whom Ara couldn't make out in the dim light stood at the top looking down at the hesitant first years, several golden rings glinting under the torches.

"Come in, come in," the man called out to them. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

"Yes sir," Hagrid replied respectfully, giving the last few stragglers a little push before closing the oak doors again. "Good luck firs' years," he added with a hearty wink just before the giant oaken doors closed with a bang.

The man at the top of the staircase was beckoning them forward and as the first years ascended the marble staircase, Ara's heart grew heavy. This was it.

She dragged her feet slowly as she followed the other students, stomach twisting and re-twisting itself into knots with every step. James suddenly reappeared by her side and she jumped in surprise.

"What's up with you?" he asked her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," she muttered, turning to continue trudging up the stairs.

"Wait," his hand reached out and caught her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. His dark eyes searched hers. "Seriously? What's wrong?" Concern colored his voice, aging him well beyond his eleven and a half years.

"I said it's nothing," she reiterated, attempting to pull her wrist free, but to no avail. The boy was stronger than he looked.

"You shouldn't keep your fellow students waiting," said the man at the top of the staircase dispassionately. The rest of the first years had made it to the top of the stairs by then and were looking down at the couple in curiousity. Ara felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment and she hurried up the remainder of stairs to rejoin her classmates, James just a half-step behind her.

Now that she was closer, she could see that the man had black brown hair and hazel eyes flecked with gold. His robes were a cream color with pale golden designs swirling across the fabric, reflecting the dim light of the torches. As he moved, the silky material made a soft swishing sound like whispering. His frame was tall and full of hard angles and sharp lines, his nose being particularly straight. At the moment, he was looking down that nose at the two of them, his stern golden eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Not even sorted yet and you're causing trouble," he said disdainfully. Ara ducked her head in guilt. "Names," he continued. "I'd like to know who has held us up. On the first day, no less."

Ara's eyes widened in surprise. How could she already be in trouble within the first...what had it been? Half an hour at the most? So much for her try-to-be-invisible-for-the-next-seven-years strategy. She opened her mouth to answer.

"Potter, James Potter." Ara looked over at the brunette and saw that he was smirking. Yes, smirking. At a time like this. He was cocky, arrogant, ill-mannered, _and_ overconfident of himself and his last name. But, she admitted to herself, he came through when she needed him the most.

The golden-eyed man was taken aback. "Potter?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Oh, well, yes, then, I'm sure it was just a simple misunderstanding," the golden eyed man stumbled over his words as he squinted at James, seemingly forgetting Ara, a fact which she was extraordinarily thankful for. "And, that it _certainly_ won't happen again. Am I correct?"

"Of course," James agreed. "Just a misunderstanding."

The man nodded, more to himself than to James or the other students. Then, seeming to realize he had eighty or so students staring at him expectantly, he shook himself and adopted his commanding guise again.

"Right then," he began, "I wish to welcome you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your Headmaster, Elymas Pyrite. Through the doors behind me you will join your classmates, but first you will all need to be sorted into your respective houses." Ara was surprised that the headmaster himself had greeted the first years, but then again, the son of the the-boy-who-lived was attending this year, and it had already apparent he was going to be receiving special treatment.

The golden eyed man smiled down at the students on the stair, beaming particularly brightly at James before he continued, "These houses will be your home for the years you remain here at Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep, study, play, learn, and live with the other members of your house."

He took a breath, smiling at them once more and Ara could feel her stomach flop painfully as his eyes reached hers for the briefest of moments and she realized she disliked the man, although she had no particular reason why. "The houses you will be sorted into are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and," he sneered slightly before adding, "Slytherin."

It had been a small, almost unnoticeable sneer, but it had been flitted across his face for a moment as he had said Slytherin, before being replaced by a toothy smile. She knew she _wasn't_ imagining things. Ara narrowed her eyes, her features hardening.

"Alright then, follow me." Turning his back on them, the man pushed firmly against the giant double doors separating them from the great hall, striding regally forward between two rows of tables, leaving the first years no choice but to follow.

The great hall was magnificent in every way possible. The night sky acted as the ceiling to the room (or was it the other way around?), a myriad of stars lending the ambiance of the hall their silvery white light. Tier upon tier of creamy-colored candles floated above everyone, magically charmed to stay aloft, their light reflecting against golden dishes and utensils and goblets. Four rows of long thin tables filled the room, crowded with hundreds of new faces that regarded the first years with interest.

Ara noticed that one table against the wall seemed less crowded compared to the other three columns of students, its benches filled with large gaps and spaces. However, she didn't have time to question why as the group came to a stop before the raised platform on which the professor's long table was positioned. Witches and wizards of all sorts sat facing the students. She could see the giant man, Hagrid, retaking a seat at the far end of the table.

The headmaster placed a creaky old stool in front of the group, holding an old dirty hat in one hand and a scroll of parchment in the other. Pyrite set the hat on the stool and the great hall quickly quieted down. Ara suddenly found it very difficult to breathe.

The grey hat stirred and twitched, before a mouth formed from a rather large tear in its side. And then, it began to sing.

---

Although I'm not so pretty

I am quite a sight to see

And I hope that you will stay

And try on dirty, old me

---

For I am the good, old sorting hat

And there is nothing that can top that

I see inside your little mind

And place you where I think it's right

---

If you have intelligence

And a dash of wit

I'll sort you into Ravenclaw

For I am sure you'll fit

---

And if you are fair-minded

And work quite hard indeed

I believe that Hufflepuff

Is the place you'll need

---

If you possess nerve and daring

Then Gryffindor is good for you

For they have strength and courage

And being brave is what they do

---

Last but not least is Slytherin

You may find this is your house

If you possess ambition, cunning

And a thirst to prove yourself

---

So step right up and try me on

And we'll see where you belong

Whether with the brave or smart

Or those with sly or fair of heart

---

And with that the hat stopped singing and went back to looking like an ordinary, if rather dirty, wizarding hat.

"The sorting ceremony will now begin," the headmaster announced, throwing his hands up expectantly. The crowds of students sitting at the tables cheered in response.

"When I call your name, come sit here," he briskly tapped the stool, "And try on the sorting hat."

One by one, in alphabetical order students were called up.

As she waited her turn, Ara clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles turned white and her nails bit into the palms of her hand painfully. Beside her James took up a silent post, eyeing her curiously out of the corner of his eye from time to time.

Ara could see that when three of the four houses were called, their table would cheer and the other houses would politely clap as well. However, whenever a Slytherin was announced, their own table would half-heartedly clap while the other tables remained eerily silent. The second wizarding war had had a large impact on how the school viewed Slytherin, and obviously it was for the worse. She also could see clearly now that the house table she had spotted earlier with a noticeable lack of students had been Slytherin's.

Soon the list had reached the Ls. "Alyssum Longbottom," announced Professor Pyrite. Liz walked carefully up to the creaky stool and slid on the hat obediently, pulling it almost over her eyes. For several moments she sat there, her feet dangling as the hat considered where to place her, before it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Liz took it off and made for the very loudly cheering table on the right, a large smile glued to her face. Ara could see her sister Zinnia clapping enthusiastically just a few seats down.

"How can she be happy about getting sorted into Hufflepuff?" James asked in disbelief. He snorted and made a face. "Well, I guess anything is better than Slytherin, right?"

Ara shot him a scathing look and his amused expression instantly vanished. "What is _with_ you?" he asked, this time much more cautiously. "You look positively...green." And she was certain she did. She felt sick to her stomach as she heard her name called.

There it was. The last few L students had been called while they had been talking and the Ms had started, with Malfoy leading the way. "Ara Malfoy," called out Professor Pyrite. The room seemed to grow louder, whispers spreading like wildfire.

James looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "Ara? That isn't... That couldn't be...," he attempted to compose himself. "That isn't you, right?" For a long moment the world around them seemed to suddenly stop moving as his dark eyes pleaded with hers for an explanation. And all she could possibly give him was an apologetic look, pleading for him to understand, before turning her back and making her way through the crowd.

Reaching the stool, she sat on it hurriedly and stuffed the hat onto her head until all she could see was darkness. She wanted this over as quickly as possible.

Out of nowhere, a voice reached her ears. "Ahhh," it said, "A Malfoy." It seemed as though the hat was talking directly to her. It was possible she was going insane, but considering it had just sung a song to everyone, maybe it was normal for it to whisper in your ear? If not, she was bound for St. Mungo's for sure.

"It's been a while since your father sat in this very same exact spot and tried me on. That boy was born for Slytherin, but you...you are indeed something else," the hat whispered into her ear. "You could be a Gryffindor. I can see you possess courage, although you seem to need practice using it."

Ara mentally snorted at the idea. Her? A Gryffindor? Her body wouldn't be found for weeks, if ever. Becoming a Gryffindor would be suicide.

"No?" questioned the hat. "Very well. I see you have a very keen mind, always examining the world around you. A Ravenclaw perhaps? Or," continued the sorting hat as Ara mentally bashed that idea. "You could be a Hufflepuff. No, don't laugh," Ara was indeed internally guffawing at that idea. "You are fair-minded whether you like it or not. You can't hide it from me, it's all right here. However," the hat sighed, "I believe I will stick with my first choice. Like your father, you belong in Slytherin."

Ara let out a small breath of relief, ready to take the sorting hat off. She had been up there longer than most people and to top it off, the hat had an odd smell to it, like old dust. "I'm not finished," the hat added. "I have plans for you young one. Hogwarts is wrongly divided and I believe you may be the bridge I've been waiting for. It is vitally important you remember that. And I do _not_ smell odd."

Ara was trying desperately to understand what the hat could possibly mean when it screeched "Slytherin!"

Yanking the hat off her head, she set it back on the stool carefully before walking towards the Slytherin table on the far right, the first year students parting for her warily.

She didn't dare make eye contact with anyone, instead keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. It was utterly silent as she sat down on the side of the table nearest the wall, setting a good distance of space between herself and the person to her right. What had she expected? Applause? That was laughable. For all she knew, her family might be responsible for the capture and imprisonment of countless family members of her new peers. Maybe getting sorted into Slytherin was suicide as well.

Pyrite cleared his throat and resumed reading names off the scroll of parchment as if nothing was wrong. "Madeline Mindark," he announced loudly.

Ara studied the design of the wood of the table. She couldn't bear to look up in fear of seeing the expressions playing across her friend's faces. What they must think of her now. It wasn't that she had lied, just...omitted. She hadn't meant to deceive them, but seeing it from their point of view it was possible they thought she had done it on purpose to trick them into... what exactly? She hadn't done anything wrong. She had just kept silent about her parentage. Was that really so bad?

"Slytherin," exclaimed the hat and the girl, Madeline, practically skipped over to the table, taking a seat across from Ara.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she leered, twisting a strand of brown blond hair around a finger. "A Malfoy is it? And here I thought the Malfoys believed they were way too good to lower themselves to the level of us... Slytherins. Or maybe you've just been too busy playing the role of lapdogs to Harry Potter and his Gryffindors."

Ara gritted her teeth and willed herself to remain silent, continuing to look down at the table. It wouldn't do any good to engage. Madeline was just trying to rile her up. And Ara had to admit, she was succeeding.

"Oh, what? Too high and mighty to even talk to us?" Madeline scoffed loudly. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She waved a hand inches from Ara's face. Ara clenched and unclenched her fists unconsciously as anger rippled its way through her body.

"Fine, ignore me. I just wanted to let you know that your sad excuse for a father is responsible for my uncle being held in Azkaban and I hope you know th...," Madeline began before being abruptly cut off.

"Don't ever talk about my father like that," Ara snarled, interrupting the other girl's tirade. Her temper flaring, she raised her head, her grey green eyes fixing onto Madeline's hazel, her patience effectively worn through. "If your uncle is in Azkaban, I am certain he must be there for a good reason and I will never apologize for my family switching alliances. It was the best thing my father _ever_ did."

Maybe the sorting hat had been right and she wasn't such a coward after all. She was just stupid. Just really, really, really stupid.

Madeline smiled, sending shivers running down Ara's spine. Beware your enemies when they are angry. Run like the hounds of hell themselves are after you if they ever act calm. That just meant that they felt they had no reason to fear you but you have a million and two reasons to be wary of them. A silent and stealthy and confident enemy was the worst. What had she just done? She was so, so dead.

"And here I had thought blood traitors like yourself would know better," scolded the girl, her tone amused. "This year might be interesting after all,... roomie."

In the distance Ara could hear Ryleigh Peng get called up and a moment later the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" However, Ara was too busy concentrating on not panicking and just breathing to pay it much attention. Deep breath in, deep breath out she had to remind herself.

"James Potter," the headmaster declared and the room hushed in expectation. Even Madeline turned away from Ara so that she was facing the sorting ceremony, momentarily distracted from her tormenting by the famous name. Ara couldn't help it, she raised her eyes to watch as well.

James Potter seemed to like when all eyes were on him. Sitting on the stool, he placed the sorting hat upon his head as proudly as if it were a crown of gold, a smug expression gracing his features. The great hall seemed to hold its breath as the seconds ticked by.

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat finally shouted, shattering the silence of the room.

Ara's heart literally skipped a beat. She gasped out loud, green grey eyes widening in absolute disbelief. She wasn't the only one. Most of the students were staring at the boy as openly as she was, eyes bulging and mouths open in shock. The rest of the room had dissolved into heated whispers.

The smile that had been dancing on James' lips had vanished, being replaced by a genuine look of confusion, as if he had been hit with a confounding charm. He had taken off the sorting hat but was still sitting on the stool as if rooted to the spot. His eyes swept the room frantically, finally landing on Ara. For the briefest of moments, she could see actual fear in their depths before it was replaced by anger and accusation.

The headmaster was the first to speak. "Calm down, calm down everyone," he gave a falsely cheerful smile to the students, his voice strained. "This must be a mistake, I am sure of it. I believe that the hat has been tampered with. When I find those responsible, expect nothing less than expulsion." His eyes, like James', swept the Slytherin table for possible suspects before taking out his wand. Incanting some inaudible words, he gave the wand a flick. A new chair and place setting materialized at the professor's table. "We'll sort this mess out later. For now, you may take a seat next to me,"Pyrite instructed as James slid uncertainly off the stool.

"Potter becoming a Slytherin. Isn't that the first sign of the apocalypse?" Madeline remarked with a dry laugh, causing Ara's attention to swerve back to the girl across from her. Her hazel eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And why was he staring over here? At you apparently?"

Ara looked down immediately, ignoring the blond. In the background, the headmaster had continued reading off names.

She secretly agreed with Madeline. A Potter becoming a Slytherin did seem to be a sign that the apocalypse was coming, right up there with hell freezing over. It must be some sort of mistake. Maybe the hat had been cursed or jinxed in some way like the headmaster had said. One thing didn't make sense though. If Pyrite really believed that the hat had been tampered with, why was he allowing it to sort the rest of the students? Unless he really believed it wasn't tampered with at all. She bit her lip in contemplation. Did that really mean James Potter, son of _the_ Harry Potter, was a Slytherin? There was no way that was possible. Right?

* * *

--Interesting quotes about why I decided on this. It does seem plausible (altho not probable), you've got to admit. ;)

_---"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice [of the Sorting Hat]. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well, if you're sure-better be GRYFFINDOR!" ----(Chapter 7) of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_---"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!" "James, give it a rest!" said Ginny. "I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin."_

_---"It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." "Really?" "It did for me," said Harry.--Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

Author's Notes/Trivia

~McGonagall is not headmistress because she retired at some unknown time before 2017 according to next gen interviews, and although my story takes place in 2015, so i could technically have her for two years and still stay canon, it is relevant to my plot arch if I have a different headmaster, so she's retired.

~So, you can now see what some of my plot is supposed to be obviously. It only makes sense that something like this would happen right? With just about all the death eaters being Slytherins and the members of Dumbledore's army and the resistance in the room of requirement coming from every house except Slytherin, I totally see this being realistic. Not to mention that the death eaters are generally all dead or in Azkaban now so theres just less Slytherins coming in general. And, the hat takes what you want into consideration, so if less people wanted to go into Slytherin because of the second wizarding war, in theory there would be less students in that house.

~If you've noticed the new headmatser smiles a lot. its (sort of) part of the plot. im not overdoing his smiling or cheerfulness. think of him as a sort of gilderoy lockhart type person. he smiles a lot. get over it. ;)

~Someone had better be happy that I wrote the sorting hat's song. And it was totally hard cuz I suck as a poet. But, i did it and it rhymes and makes sense, so.....yeah. im proud. ;D, be proud for me.

~And you all thought she'd become a Gryffindor with James, ;D. I hope I turned the tables on people. I think he'd make a good Slytherin, don't you?. Think about it, Harry almost became one. it was like a 50/50 chance, but he didn't want to be in Slytherin, so he got sorted into Gryffindor. And don't say its cuz he had a bit of voldemort's soul. you get sorted because of personality, values, and gifts. Harry wasn't different when he didn't had V's soul than when he did. and James actually fits the criteria a bit, don't you think?

~Did anybody notice that according to Madeline, Ara is a blood traitor. Interesting how things change huh?

~Sort of **important**. according to JKRowling, there is about 1000 students attending hogwarts, but in harry's year there were only about 40 per grade which only equals 280. To compromise, i've decided there'll be just over 550 students, so about 20 per house per grade, although there obviously more in the other three houses and less in Slytherin to compensate. you get the idea.

* * *

Warning, the next chapter may be held hostage for reviews. ;D


	7. Opposing Forces

_Gratitude to Reviewers-_

_Exodus5- Thank you for the review. Your honesty is so refreshing and I'm glad that you believe the story is promising even if you are still on the sidelines. I respect you being truthful and still taking the time to comment. if you decide you dislike it 4 whatever reason, I hope you'll come back and read when she's older. Thats when things get interesting. I swear, I have things planned out so far ahead its just...pathetic. every little pebble creates a ripple. Anyway, thank you. _

_Beatrix Kiddo- I could like,... kiss you, Im so happy. Your reviews are always positive, so I seriously thank you because they often make my day. And of course thank you for noticing the sorting hat song. I know Im pathetic, but I am proud of it for some ridiculous reason. Also, I'm glad I threw you for a loop, I'd really hoped I'd surprise readers with Slytherin. and I was bluffing on holding this chapter hostage ;D because here it is 2 days later. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Importanto before you read**-

As both of my reviewers pointed out, James being in Slytherin isn't canon. And yes, while it can be safely assumed that there was a 99.99999% chance he was in Gryffindor, it was never specifically stated in the epilogue or in any interview I've ever read about the next generation, so I'm taking a little creative leeway and changing the expected up a bit.

And yes, I know that it can be safely assumed that James is in Gryffindor, I agree. I personally believe JKRowling put him in there, but I repeat she's never actually stated this that I know of. And therefore, I'm considering it a grey area, no matter how dark that shade of grey may be. Its not canon or un-canon since (as far as I know) we've never been specifically told he's in Gryffindor. If I missed an interview where she says this, I sincerely apologize, really I do.

Again, before people jump down my throat, I will repeat. I do believe she put him in Gryffindor. It can easily be assumed that. It was just never written in any HP book or spoken in an interview. Call it a sort of loophole. Not a good one, but it's there. So I'm (sort of) sticking to it being neither canon or un-canon. Please don't hate me for it. And if I'm dumb and I did miss an important next gen interview where this is specifically discussed, then I really am sorry. Ok, that's it. I hope you understand, ;)

And to warn you, this chapter is really short, which is why I'm posting it only two days later. No worries tho, the next chapter is amazing and has lots of Ara/James interaction and will be posted Fridayish.

* * *

The rest of the first years were sorted easily, no James Potter mishaps re-occurring. Ara spent the time staring at the golden plate before her resolutely, her eyes never wandering back up to meet James' or her fellow Slytherin's. Madeline had lost interest in talking to a statue and had spent the rest of the time practically purring about her summer into the ear of the boy next to her. Meanwhile, James had taken the new seat next to the headmaster's empty place setting and watched the rest of the ceremony in what appeared to be boredom, only showing interest as Freddie stepped up to be sorted. His face had fallen as the hat loudly announced "Gryffindor!".

Ghosts had begun trailing into the hall throughout the sorting, taking stations at certain tables or in certain corners or merely passing through into the next wall. A rather bloody ghost had joined the Slytherins at their table when the scroll had reached the Rs and sat next to a first year boy who just stared at him in wide-eyed awe. Finally, as the last student took their seat, Headmaster Norblood clapped his hands together. "Let the feast begin."

Food of all sorts magically appeared before the students, from dishes of lasagna to baskets of bread rolls to plates heaped with chicken to bowls piled high with artichokes. The students around Ara began eagerly helping themselves to the treasure trove of food, the great hall buzzing with renewed conversation.

Ara wasn't excited about the feast as much as the other first years though. She picked at her food until the dinner dishes disappeared and were replaced by the dessert dishes. Then, she picked at her dessert. Finally, as the food vanished, the headmaster stood up once more. "A new school year has begun and I for one am eagerly looking forward to it," he began, sweeping his arms wide, a toothy smile adorning his features. Ara's neck prickled. This man gave her the creeps. There was just something so manufactured, so plastic, so fake about him that made her very skin crawl.

"I believe this year may prove to be interesting. A few announcements to make before I let you go. I shall remind you that broomsticks are prohibited for all first years except during flying lessons. Tryout times for quidditch will be posted on your house's common room bulletin board by quidditch captains. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Be in bed by curfew or points will be docked from your house. And lastly, as a reminder to new and old students, your B.A.T.s will be administered the day before classes begin. Welcome to Hogwarts. Your house's headgirl and headboy will lead the first years to their dormitories." And with that, students began getting up from their house tables and filing out of the great hall.

Ara didn't know what B.A.T.s were, but didn't recall her parents ever mentioning them. Maybe they were new?

Looking to the professor's high table, she could see the headmaster speaking to James, his very fake and very toothy smile firmly back in place. James nodded at whatever the headmaster had said before standing up and following Norblood out a back door.

Ara shook her head to clear it. Whatever they had just discussed, it was painstakingly obvious that James Potter was not coming to the Slytherin dormitories with the rest of the first years. And it wasn't her job to wait for him. As the first year Slytherins followed their newly appointed headgirl and headboy out of the great hall, Ara trailed behind, lost in her own thoughts.

The headgirl, a raven-haired girl with a no-nonsense face and the headboy, a boy with a shaved head and dark eyes, led them out after the older students had left the table. They went out into the great hall's antechamber, through a door on the far right, down two sets of staircases, took a left, went down a long narrow hallway, and then down another staircase, all of it passing by in a blur. Ara thought she'd be lucky if she remembered the first three steps.

Shivering, she realized that the path they were taking had been bringing them downward and the air around them had begun to grow colder. Soon, the walls were devoid of windows, allowing only the lantern the prefect carried to light the way. She guessed they were in the dungeons. As the small group began to turn yet another corner, Ara could have sworn she heard a little meow.

She paused in step, letting the other 1st years go on ahead without her while she stopped to investigate the noise. Peering curiously around, all she could see were shadows. She really was bound for St. Mungos if she had just imagined another noise today. Only one imagined voice in her head per day or she outdid her loony quota. She began to walk forward when she heard it again.

"Meow," the little black kitten danced out of the shadows, his head held high, big eyes staring up at her. He looked pleased with himself, as if he was proud he had found the girl. If a cat could smile, or grin for that matter, the little black kitten would certainly be doing so now.

Kneeling, Ara picked him up and coddled him to her chest. "What are you doing?" she asked the kitten. "I told you I'd see you soon, didn't I? You should have just stayed put." She moaned, "Oh Merlin, I'm talking to a cat. I am officially insane."

Looking around, she noticed the light from the prefect's lantern had disappeared and fear instantly gripped Ara's heart. She started walking briskly toward where they had last gone, but turning the corner, she saw no sign of anyone or of any light. Standing perfectly still and listening hard, she could barely make out footsteps to her right. Clutching the kitten protectively to her chest, she ran towards the sound, panting slightly form the exertion.

Turning one last corner, she could barely make out a girl entering a passageway at the far end of the corridor. She began to run once more, her feet slapping against the floor loudly, echoing against the granite walls. The girl looked up at the sound and smiled. Ara's heart sank. It was Madeline.

She began to run faster, but it was no use. The girl smiled smugly at Ara and walked through the doorway of the passage. Immediately after her disappearance, the doorway began changing, morphing into an ordinary wall. By the time Ara had reached it, the archway had sealed itself already.

No, no, no," she cried, banging a fist on the stone wall, for that was all there was left of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Please let me in."

She leaned against it, sliding to the ground in anguish. She didn't know the password to get in and she was certain that none of her fellow Slytherins were going to help her. She was also certain that curfew was fast approaching.

She was stuck there until a fellow Slytherin found her and took pity, until she was discovered as being out after curfew and got in trouble, or until it was morning when someone inside came out. She really didn't like her options. And it wasn't as if she could head back to the great hall and ask for help from one of the teachers. She didn't even know if she _could_ get there.

The black kitten had begun his motorboat purring again and she clutched him tighter, shivering in the hallway from the cold. "I'll guess I'll just have to wait," she told the empty hallway bitterly. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

* * *

Many, many minutes had passed by and Ara was having trouble keeping her eyes open. The floor was hard, the air cold, and the wall she was curled up against rough, but she was exhausted after a long day and the thing she wanted to do the most in the world was just to fall asleep.

In her lap, the kitten had stopped his purring and was sleeping easily, a fact she was incessantly jealous of. She sighed loudly, changing her position to get more comfortable when she saw light from a wand at the far end of the hallway retreating away, going in the opposite direction of where she now sat.

"Wait, stop," she called, standing up, effectively dumping the kitten from her lap. "Can you help me?"

The light stopped and began to double back towards her. She sighed gratefully. Someone had come to her rescue.

"What do we have here?" The owner of the wand had reached Ara and was shining the light of his wand directly into her eyes. She blinked in confusion, raising her arm to block the bright white light. "A lost little Slytherin by the looks of it."

The boy dropped his wand so she could see again and she recognized him as the boy from the train. The golden-haired fourth year with the green eyes who had practically worshipped the ground James walked on. His handsome features were marred by the scowl on his face. "Slytherins should know better than to wander the halls by themselves at night. Things... might...happen," he stated slowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ashby, Ashby Etheridge," Ara began uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable near him. "That's your name isn't it? We met on the train earlier."

The boy shot her a look of contempt. "I don't associate with death eaters, sliver." He began to raise his wand and Ara took a step back in shock.

"Etheridge," greeted a calm voice from the dark. Ara hadn't seen or heard anyone approach them. "What brings you all the way down here. Past curfew I _might_ add?" A boy that looked the same age as Ashby slid into the halo of light, eyes firmly on the green-eyed youth. Ara recognized him as the boy at the train station who had caught her before she had fallen.

"I could ask you the same question," countered the Gryffindor, a smug look on his face.

The newcomer smiled. "I was with Professor Longbottom. I had permission to be out. The question is, did you?"

Ashby paled and pursed his lips. "My sister is headgirl. I can do whatever I want." He spat at the brunette. "And I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, sliver." He glared at the two before turning and stalking back up the hallway.

Once the light from his wand was gone, the boy turned to Ara. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ara nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "I can't believe he spit at you," she breathed, shaken up from the exchange. And what did he mean by sliver anyway?"

The boy sighed. "A term for people like us. They thought they were being clever by calling us slivers, as an allusion to Slytherin's silver, our "silver" heritages, the silver spoons in our mouths, and of course, the fact that we annoy them, but are altogether harmless, like slivers."

"Oh," was all Ara could say.

"Why were you out here anyway?" he questioned, bringing out his wand.

"I, uh, got left out, and didn't know the password," she mumbled into her chest, embarrassed that she could be so stupid.

The brunette smiled down at her. "You're lucky I was passing through," he remarked. "Ashby is the golden boy of Gryffindor. Which makes him the worst of them all. You could have been in real trouble."

She gulped nervously. She didn't doubt it.

The boy began tapping stones in the wall. "Three left, down four, two right, and up one. Dragon's teeth." The wall began transforming into the hallway Ara had first seen it as. "Hurry," he said, motioning her through. "It only stays like this for a few seconds."

Picking up the black kitten, who had (somehow!) fallen back asleep on the floor, she passed through the archway, followed closely by the boy. Behind them, she could pick up the sound of stone clashing against stone as the entrance reformed itself into the wall. They were in sheer and utter darkness now, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Lumos," commanded the fourth year, light from his wand flooding the area instantly. Now she could see her surroundings clearly. A thin corridor stretched before them, various archways and polished black wood doors on either side. The blue-eyed Slytherin began walking ahead of her towards a particularly large entranceway near the center and she followed, not knowing where else to go.

"I thought we just needed a password to get in," she said, her voice echoing in the small space.

The boy laughed dryly. "It used to be. I know it was when my father attended. But a lot has changed since then." They had reached the open space in the center of the corridor and began descending the low steps into the empty Slytherin common room. Everyone must already be in bed she thought. "A password began to be too easy to guess and the Slytherin dorms were broken into often, stuff stolen and or just wrecked. The previous headmistress decided we needed more protection, so she added the stone trick. It's helped a lot."

The Slytherin common room was full of fat emerald green armchairs and couches and slick black wooden tables and chairs. There were a few portraits of past Slytherins decorating the walls and green glass lamps hanging on silver cords from the arched ceiling. The mirrors in the room all had silver frames and the fireplace mantel was emerald green, the chimney ascending into the high ceiling composed of black bricks. It all seemed very color-coordinated in her opinion.

The boy had moved to the fireplace. Pointing his wand at a log, he muttered a word and it burst into orange flames. He added more wood as Ara took a seat on a couch, placing the kitten on her lap.

"What's your name?" she asked him as his back was turned to her. "Mine's Ara."

"I know who you are," came the reply. "Ara Malfoy. I was there when you got sorted. It's pretty easy to remember other Slytherins, since there are so few of us now. We are a dying breed after all." Finished with the fire, he turned to her. "I'm Tobias Nott. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He gave her a small smile, "Formally make your acquaintance, that is."

She smiled back. She had been unsure if he remembered her or not from before, when he had helped at the train station, but apparently he had.

"Thanks for that," she smiled. "And, I should be going to bed," she stood up slowly and yawned. Picking up the kitten once more, she turned to go, but paused as a thought occurred to her. "Umm, do you know where the dorms are?"

He chuckled softly, "You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble." He paused in thought. "I believe the stairway to the first year girl's dorms are four doors down to your right, on the left hand side of the wall. They should be labeled on the side, just in case. "

"Thanks," she said, clutching the kitten to her chest.

"Don't mention it," he responded.

"No," she continued, trying to clarify. "For earlier I mean, with Ashby."

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm just glad I got there in time. Try to be more careful, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed heartily. "Good night." Ara turned and walked back to the thin corridor, glancing over her shoulder at the boy. Tobias was standing before the fireplace, hands in pockets, staring into the flickering fire. She smiled to herself. At least there was one person at Hogwarts who didn't hate her guts.

Exiting the common room, she turned to her right and walked down until she had reached the fourth doorway on the left. She could barely read the words on the silver plaque above the archway in the darkness, but she finally managed to make out '1st Year Girl's Dorm' written in a sharp-lettered script.

Breathing a sigh of relief, grateful that Tobias had a good memory, she began to climb the black spiral staircase. It stretched upward for a good distance before Ara finally reached the top, much more exhausted than she had been when she started.

A black wood door with a shiny silver handle greeted her. Turning it quietly, she pushed, thanking Merlin when it opened quietly. The last thing she needed right now was to wake up her dorm mates and get them to hate her, well hate her more that is.

She stepped into the room quietly, thick carpet muffling her movements. Half a dozen or so canopy beds filled the large, airy, circular room. Recognizing her trunk, she made her way to the only empty bed left. Yawning tiredly, she slipped under the silky covers as quietly as she could, settling the tiny kitten next to her. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, a small smile hovering on her lips.

* * *

Author's Notes/Trivia

~The B.A.T.s will be explained in a later chapter. They're relevant with the theme, so I won't tell you what they are right now. You'll learn soon enough.

~Ha! lol, just wanted to laugh at my readers. And you all thought Ashby was a good (annoying but good) guy. Merlin no, he's one of our baddies, ;).

~Btw, he was not going to do anything sexual to Ara. Just wanting to clear that up cuz it does kind of sound like that. He's just sort of a Malfoy (lol). Ashby was probably just going to hex or jinx her, like Draco would to Neville. I bet nobody even thought it was sexual, but just in case one person did, I'm saying this so there is absolutely no confusion on the subject.

~Slivers- those little things you get from wood that are tiny and hurt, I assume people in the uk, ireland, canada, australia, etc have the same word for it. if not replace it with the word splinter, unless yu don't have that word either and then...yeah i dunno. So, it's not a good discriminatory name like mudblood or something, but I think it fits its purpose.

~Silver spoons: if you don't get that you may not be old enough. It just means people who are born rich. So slivers is a derogatory term for Slytherins, like mudbloods was for muggle-borns and blood traitors were for people like the weasley family. Its not uber creative, but I couldnt think of anything else. it works well enough though and I think you all can get why I chose it.

~About the new way to get into Slytherin, I created the stone wall trick and then realized that it was exactly like the one in diagon alley, so apologies, but it doesn't really matter I don't think. Still a good way to keep people out. and yes, the previous headmistress, totally McGonagall. ;)

~Just to clarify, Tobias Nott is 1) a pureblood like his father, and 2) doesn't have a mother who we know. Meaning she's not pansy parkinson or millicent bulstrode or a girl from the golden trio era.

~Lastly, I know in Gryffindor tower, there's really only one staircase for each gender leading up to separate year dorms the higher you climb, but there is a good reason why there is one up to each different dorm in Slytherin, of there being 14 different dorms in all (7 years X 2 genders = 14 dorms). You'll have to wait for the next chapter to realize why. ;)

* * *

Author's Notes/ Trivia-- from last chapter I forgot to mention

~Ryleigh git sorted into Ravenclaw because her mom was in that house, no surprise there.

~About the Longbottom kids being in Hufflepuff. I have a some very good reasons. 1) their mother (Hannah Abbott-canon) was from that house, 2) their father is now professor of herbology, the position previously held by the head of Hufflepuff, and 3) the sorting hat's 2nd choice for Neville was Hufflepuff (canon), so I find it more than understandably they'd end up there.

* * *

If you appreciate my writing, I'd really appreciate a review. Thanks.


End file.
